Königin Deidre
by Orlah
Summary: Das ist eine Fortsetzung der Folge "Königin Deidre". Lasst Euch einfach überraschen und habt Spaß damit.
1. 1 Das Ende des Königreiches

Kapitel 1: Das Ende des Königreiches?

"Diese Mystischen Ritter! Immer mischen die sich ein! Eines Tages werde ich...", raunte Torc in sich hinein. "Dieser Tag ist bereits gekommen. Ich habe Conohar einen Fluch geschickt und nun ist er viel zu krank zum regieren." , erwiderte Maeve mit einem fiesen Lachen. "Darf ich das jetzt so verstehen, dass jetzt Deidre die Königin von Kells ist?", fragt Torc. "Du verstehst schnell und jetzt kommst du ins spiel. Du kennst dich in Kells gut aus, dass hast du doch gesagt?" "Ich war mal Conohars Hauptmann der Wachen."

"Sehr gut, du wirst dich in Kells einschleichen und Conohar dieses Mittel verabreichen! Doch um unbemerkt wieder raus zukommen brauchst du ...

... einen Portalsring." meldete sich Mider zu Wort. "Hat der Portalsring erst einmal seine Aufgabe erfüllt, kommt er sofort zu mir zurück. Habt Ihr das verstanden?" "Ich breche sofort auf, meine Königin."

Trinkt das, mein König. Das wird euch helfen besser zu schlafen.", sagte Cahard und stellte eine Schale mit einem Kräutertrank auf den Tisch. "Ich weiß einfach nicht was die Ursache für diese mysteriöse Krankheit sein könnte.", meinte Cahard mehr abwesend zu sich selbst als er die Kammer verließ. Immer noch in Gedanken, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich eine geheimnisvolle Gestalt an ihm vorbei, in die Kammer des Königs schlich. "Da steht ja der Trank des Druiden. Sehr gut!", flüsterte Torc sich selbst zu und schüttete den Inhalt des Fläschchens in den Trank und gab König Conohar davon zu trinken. Dieser fiel sofort in einen tiefen schlaf. "Träumt süß, Conohar." Torc streifte sich den Portalsring über und war verschwunden.

Als Cahard wieder kam, wunderte er sich, dass der König schon schlief. Also verließ er dessen Kammer wieder.

"Rohan, ich muss mit dir und den anderen mystischen Rittern reden, es ist dringend! Geh und sag ihnen bescheid.", meinte der alter Druide zu Rohan. "Soll ich Deidre auch bescheid sagen?", fragte dieser verdutzt. "Nein, lass sie in ruhe. Sie hat im Moment wichtigere Aufgaben um die sie sich kümmern muss. Ein Königreich regiert sich nicht von allein."

Mit diesen Worten zog Cahard davon und Rohan ging los, die anderen zu suchen. Keine viertel Stunde später saßen alle in Cahards Kammer und warteten gespannt, was Cahard so wichtiges zu verkünden hatte. "Es ist etwas passiert, was den Wendepunkt im Krieg gegen Temra darstellen könnte.", begann er. "Jetzt macht es nicht so spannend! Raus damit.", tönte Angus. "Hör auf mich zu hetzen! Es ist auch so nicht leicht euch das zu sagen.", wies er Angus zurecht. "Als ich heute Morgen nach sehen wollte, ob diese Krankheit noch weiter fortgeschritten ist, fand ich den König in seinem Bett. Er war tot!", berichtete Cahard.

"Tot?", wiederholte Garrett. "Aber wie kann das sein? War diese Krankheit tödlich?" "Nein, ich denke auch, dass es gar nichts mit dieser Krankheit zutun hat.", überlegte Cahard.

"Das sind in der Tat schlechte Neuigkeiten", meldetet sich Ivar zu Wort, wie sollen wir das jetzt Deidre beibringen? Es wird bestimmt nicht leicht für sie." Darüber brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen", meinte Garrett, der gerade einen Schatten davon laufen sah. Im selben Moment sprang er auf und lief dem Schatten hinterher. Als er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, hatte er sie eingeholt. Vor der verschlossenen Kammertür ihres Vater kam sie zum stehen.

"Schhhhh..., es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin ja bei dir. Ich weiß, dass das schwer für dich ist.", er schloss Deidre in seine Arme und strich tröstend durch ihr Haar. Er führte sie in den Trohnsall und sie ließen sich auf einer Bank nieder. Noch immer hielt er sie in seinen Armen, wo sie sich ausweinte bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Rohan besorgt als Garrett zurück in den Thronsaal kam. "Sie schläft. Das alles ist wohl zuviel für sie gewesen." "Arme Deidre, jetzt hat sie allein die Verantwortung für ein ganzes Königreich.", meinte Ivar. "Am besten schlafen wir erst mal eine Nacht über den Schock und überlegen morgen, wie es weiter gehen soll.", gab Rohan nachdenklich zu.

"Deidre, ich meine euer Hoheit. Wie geht es euch?", fragte Angus, als er Deidre im Schlosshof antraf. "Willst du irgendwo hin?" "Ich brauche einfach ein bisschen zeit für mich, um über einiges nach zudenken." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab, stieg auf ihr Pferd und ritt zum Tor hinaus. In diesem Moment kam ein kleiner Kobold aus seinem Versteck und machte sich sofort auf den Weg nach Temra.

"Was kannst du mir berichten? Sprich!", fragte Königin Maeve. "Königin Deidre ist allein in den Wald geritten. Und die anderen mystischen Ritter haben das Schloss ebenfalls verlassen.", petzte der kleine Wicht. "Ach... , du solltest in Kells Informationen suchen und du kannst nur sagen das die mystischen Ritter ihr Schloss verlassen haben?!", raunte Torc, als er ärgerlich nach dem kleinen Mann griff. "Torc, lass ihn in ruhe! Jede Information kann nützlich sein, wenn man sie zu nutzen weiß. Nimm dir ein paar Männer und bring mir Kells junge und unerfahrene Königin!" "Ich breche sofort auf, meine Königin."

"Warum muss alles so kompliziert sein? Alles hat sich geändert. Jetzt liegt es an mir für Frieden zwischen Kells und Temra zu sorgen.", dachte Deidre bei sich und dabei bemerkte sie nicht die Geheimnisvollen Gestallten, die immer näher kamen. Plötzlich kam eine der Gestalten aus dem Gebüsch hervor, so überraschend, dass das Tier scheute und sich auf die Hinterbeine stellte und Deidre abwarf, wobei sie bewusstlos zu Boden ging, ehe es davon lief. "Hahaha... Das war einfacher als ich es erwartet hatte. Los, hebt sie auf und zurück zum Schloss!", triumphierte Torc. In diesem Moment kam ein Wagen auf die kleine Gesellschaft zu. "Heda. Was ist passiert?" "Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Verschwinde!", raunte Torc. "Was habt Ihr mit dieser Frau gemacht? Verschwindet!", riefen die Bauern und sprangen von ihrem Wagen. "Rückzug! Rückzug!", befahl Torc und schwang sich auf sein Pferd.

Zur selben Zeit im Schlosshof. "Und du bist ganz sicher, dass sie noch nicht zurück ist?", fragte Ivar. "Zweihundertprozentig.", antwortete Angus, als in diesem Moment ein Wachtrupp mit einem reiterlosen Pferd durchs Schlosstor kam. "Seht mal, dass ist der Gaul. Mit dem ist sie fortgeritten.", rief Angus als sie sich das Tier näher ansahen: "Es ist eins aus diesen Ställen, der Sattel trägt das königliche Wappen.", meinte Garrett.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	2. 2 Neue Hoffnung

Kapitel 2: Neue Hoffnung?

"Wo habt ihr das Tier gefunden?", fragte Rohan. "Es ist uns im Wald zugelaufen.", murmelte einer der beiden. "Und nach dem Reiter habt ihr nicht gesucht?", fragte Garrett weiter. "Nein, wir dachten es sei ausgerissen.", entschuldigte sich der andere. "Und das es komplett gesattelt ist, ist Eurer Aufmerksamkeit wohl entgangen!", donnerte Garrett ihn zusammen. "Wir müssen sie sofort suchen, vielleicht ist sie verletzt und braucht Hilfe.", meinte Rohan. "Wir teilen uns am besten auf, so können wir schneller suchen.", schaltete sich Ivar ein.

Am nächsten Abend im Trohnsaal. "Wir haben nichts gefunden und dabei haben wir überall zweimal nachgesehen." , klagte Angus ratlos. ""Ivar hat Spuren entdeckt, die direkt in eins von Temras Dörfern führt und nicht weit davon hab ich das gefunden.", sagte Rohan mit etwas aufmunternder Stimme, als er Deidres Krone auf den Tisch legte. "Wenn meine Vermutung richtig ist, ist sie in diesem Dorf...""... und genau da werden wir sie morgen suchen.", beendete Garrett, Rohans Satz. "Für heute Nacht scheint sie in Sicherheit zu sein.

"Vater, komm schnell! Ich glaub sie wacht auf!", rief eine Kinderstimme. Langsam schlug Deidre die Augen auf. "Wo bin ich? Und was mach ich hier?", fragte sie ganz verwundert. "Du bist in Temra. Anscheinend hast du dir den Kopf angeschlagen, du warst zwei Tage bewusstlos. Langsam richtete sich Deidre auf. "Wie geht es euch Fremde?", fragte eine Frau, die gerade herein gekommen war. "Was ist passiert? Mein Mann hat euch im Wald gefunden. Hattet ihr euch verlaufen?" "Ich weiß es nicht." "Ich heiße Ina und wie ist dein Name?" "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, könnt ihr mir vielleicht helfen?", fragte Deidre. "Was ist das für ein krach da drausen?" "Los sucht sie! Dreht jeden Stein um und sucht in allen Winkeln. Irgendwo muss sie doch stecken.", brüllte eine Männerstimme. Im selben Moment kamen zwei Temrasoldaten die Tür herein. "Hier ist sie! Wir haben sie gefunden!", rief einer der Soldaten und sprang auf die Frauen zu um Deidre fest zuhalten, während der andere ihr die Hände zusammen band und sie aus der Hütte führte. "Hahaha...., na also. Verzeiht mir die Grobheit meiner Männer.", sagte Torc triumphierend als ihm der Soldat den Strick in die Hand gab. "Wer seit ihr und was wollt ihr von mir?, fragte Deidre. "Und warum verwüstet ihr dieses Dorf?" "Ich glaube das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, wenn Ihr uns bitte begleiten würdet." Lass sie sofort los, Torc!", rief Garrett aufgebracht. "Und ihr Temras seht zu, dass ihr Land gewinnt!", setzte Rohan hinzu, woraufhin die Temras fluchtartig das Weite suchten. "Wo wollt ihr hin, ihr Feiglinge? Hier geblieben! Kommt sofort zurück!" "Wir haben uns nicht das letzte mal gesehen, freut euch nicht zu früh!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ritt seinen Soldaten nach. "Deidre! Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?", fragte Garrett als er ihr die Fesseln durchschnitt. "Ich danke Euch für eure Hilfe. Das war sehr nett." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und setzte zum gehen an. "Ach das war doch nicht...", wollte Angus noch raus bringen, "Hey, wo willst du hin?" "Was soll das? Wo willst du hin?", fragte Garrett, der sie eingeholt hatte und sie am Arm gepackt hielt. "Ich bin Euch dankbar, dass Ihr mir geholfen habt. Könntet Ihr mich jetzt bitte los lassen?" "Deidre, hör auf mit diesen Spielchen! Was soll das? Du kommst jetzt mit uns nach Kells zurück, dort können wir über alles reden." "Wieso sollte ich Euch vertrauen? Ich weiß nicht einmal wer Ihr überhaupt seid." "Du solltet mit ihnen gehen.", meldete sich das kleine Mädchen. "Vielleicht können sie Euch sagen wer Ihr seid und wo Ihr herkommt?", meldete sich die alte Frau, "Ihr solltet mit ihnen mitkommen. Wenn Ihr hier bleibt, werdet ihr es niemals herausfinden." Lange sah sie Rohan und die anderen Ritter an, dann ergriff sie Garretts Hand, der sie zu sich auf sein Pferd zog und mit anderen Rittern davon ritt.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	3. 3 Schwere Zeiten

**Kapitel 3: Schwere Zeiten**

Als sie allesamt das Schlosstor passiert hatten, hob Garrett Deidre vom Pferd und sagte leise: "Was war los mit dir? Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt." "Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr damit meint." "Ist schon gut. Kommst du von hier an allein zu Recht? Wir treffen uns dann später im Trohnsaal."

Neugierig sah Deidre sich um. Ihr erster Anlaufpunkt war der Stall. In einer der letzten Boxen stand ein schwarzer Rappe, mit einem weißen blitzförmigen Mal auf der Stirn. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Tier, welches sie liebevoll schnaubend begrüßte. "Geh nicht zu nah ran!", mahnte eine Stimme, "Blitz mag keine Fremden!", doch da hatte Deidre, Blitz eine Möhre entgegen gehalten. Noch immer stand der junge Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihr. "Selbst mir gegenüber ist er störrisch und er beißt. Dabei bekommt er von mir sein Futter. Ich versteh es wirklich nicht.", er drehte sich um, " Die einzige, die er an sich ran lässt ist die Königin..." Sichtlich von ihm gestört, streichelte sie dem Hengst über die Nase und verließ den Stall. Auf ihrem Streifzug kam sie auch am Trohnsall vorbei, wo Ivar, Angus, Rohan und Garrett von ein paar Soldaten umringt, eine neue Angriffstaktik besprachen. Eine weile hörte sie interessiert zu, bis...

"Entschuldigt, aber Eure Strategie währe sehr viel wirkungsvoller, wenn Ihr von Norden her angreifen würdet." Die anwesenden blickten auf bedeuteten ihr näher zu kommen. "Wenn ihr von Norden her angreift, können sie nicht fliehen, da sich hinter ihnen im Süden die Klippen befinden. Damit sitzen sie in der Falle.", erklärte sie und deutete auf die ausgebreitete Karte, die auf dem Tisch lag. "Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, meine Königin.", meinte einer der Soldaten. "Du bist bestimmt müde? Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer, dort kannst du dich ausruhen." Garrett zog sie hoch und führte sie zu aus den Trohnsaal. Vor einer braunen Holztür hielt er an und öffnete sie und gab Deidre zu verstehen, dass sie eintreten solle. Sie zögerte doch langsam durchquerte sie den Raum bis zum Fenster. "Das kommt mir alles so vertraut vor." Als sie ihren Blick Richtung Bett lenkte, bemerkte sie sofort das Bild auf dem Nachttisch. Sie ging darauf zu um es sich näher anzusehen. "Garrett, wisst Ihr wer ist das? Sie kommen mir so bekannt vor, als ob ich sie schon einmal gesehen habe." Garrett war inzwischen hinter sie getreten und betrachtete sich ebenfalls das Bild genauer. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß es nicht. Tut mir leid", log er schnell, "aber, ich versuche es raus zu finden. Schlaf gut." Mit diesen Worten zog er hinter sich die Tür zu und ließ Deidre allein.

Am nächsten Morgen war Deidre schon zeitig auf. Als das Dienstmädchen an ihre Türe klopfte und öffnete, stand sie am Fenster und sah den Vögeln zu, die in der warmen Morgensonne spielten. Ganz in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht einmal dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte. "Guten Morgen, Hoheit. Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr schon wach seid. Ich wollte Euch nicht stören.", stammelte die Zofe. Jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, antwortete Deidre, " Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass hier schon jemand schläft." Und damit verließ sie eilig das Zimmer, noch bevor das Mädchen etwas erwidern konnte. Eilig lenkte sie ihre Schritte in Richtung Trohnsaal. Dort hoffte sie Garrett und die anderen zu finden. Egal an wem sie vorbei kam, alle wichen ihr aus und wagten es nicht ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Schritte wurden immer schneller. Schließlich hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Die mystischen Ritter standen um einen Tisch versammelt und berieten, was sie wohl gegen Deidres Amnesty tun sollten. Als Deidre den Saal betrat sahen sie auf und warteten auf das, was kommen sollte. "Guten Morgen. Wie hast du geschlafen?" "Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie ohne auf die ihr gestellte einzugehen. "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst? Was soll denn los sein?" "Erst rettet Ihr mich, obwohl wir uns nicht kennen, dann bringt Ihr mich an einen völlig fremden Ort, ohne mir zu sagen, wo ich bin und vorhin, sind alle vor mir zurück gewichen, als ob ich irgend eine Krankheit habe! Ich will jetzt sofort wissen was hier gespielt wird und wenn mir die Antwort hierauf nicht gefallen sollte, habt ihr mich hier die längste Zeit gesehen!" "Setz dich erst mal.", wies Rohan sie an, woraufhin sie sich auf einer Bank nieder ließ. "Weißt du noch, das Bild was du mir gestern Abend gezeigt hast?", begann Garrett und legte es auf den Tisch. "Was ist damit?" "Ich weiß wer darauf abgebildet ist. Das sind König Conohar und Königin Fianna, Herscher von Kells." "Warum kommen sie mir so bekannt vor?" "Es sind deine Eltern!" "Meine Eltern?", wunderte sie sich, "und wo sind sie jetzt? Wann kann ich sie sehen?" "Daraus wird leider nichts. Sie sind beide gestorben." "Halt, soll das heißen, dass ich...?" "Du bist die einzige Nachfolgerin auf den Trohn. Deidre, du bist die Königin von Kells! Deswegen wollte dich Torc gefangen nehmen ..." "...und deswegen weichen auch alle vor dir zurück. Sie haben Respekt vor dir.", beendete Ivar, Garretts Satz. Ein Moment lang war es still, keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. "Nein!" "Nein? Was soll das heißen: Nein?" "Das soll heißen, dass Eure Geschichte total unglaubwürdig ist. Ich hab Euch gewarnt, ich gehe.", damit stand sie auf und wollte gerade weggehen, doch Garrett hielt sie zurück. "Wie erklärst du dir dein wissen über Taktische Kriegsführung? Und warum meinst du wohl, kommt dir dieses Schloss hier, so vertrau vor? Du bist hier aufgewachsen." "Lebt wohl." "Hey! Warte, warte, warte.", mischte sich Angus ein, "Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Wir beweißen dir, dass unsere "Geschichte" wahr ist. Sollten wir es nicht schaffen, kannst du gehen. "Angus, weißt du, worauf du dich da einlässt?", flüsterte Rohan ihm zu. "Also, was hältst du davon?" "Abgemacht, bis heute Abend habt Ihr zeit, sollte ich dann noch nicht von Eurer Geschichte überzeugt sein, bin ich weg und keiner von Euch wird mich davon abhalten!"

"Na großartig. Hast du noch mehr so schlaue Ideen? Wie sollen wir das jetzt anstellen?", fragte Rohan weiter. "Immerhin ist sie nicht gegangen. Außerdem wird uns schon was einfallen. Am besten, wir zeigen ihr alle möglichen Orte, vielleicht erinnert sie sich dann?" "Hoffen wir´s!"

Später am Tag. Die Sonne verabschiedet sich mit ein paar letzten warmen Strahlen. Die mystischen Ritter befinden sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss. "Ich weiß nicht, was wir noch ausprobieren sollen?", fragte Angus verzweifelt, "jetzt waren wir wirklich überall! In Pyrens Höhle, Tir Na Nog, im Dorf und sogar in Temra!" "Ich glaube, es wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als aufzugeben.", meinte Garrett ratlos, "Also schön Deidre, du hast gewonnen, aber... Deidre?"

"Hehehe... .Hey, mystische Ritter!" "Torc, was hast du hier zu suchen? Verschwinde!" "Nicht so voreilig! Vermisst ihr vielleicht etwas? Seht euch mal genau um!", damit gab er einem Soldaten ein Zeichen vor zu treten. In der einen Hand hielt er Deidre gefangen und in der anderen ein spitzes Messer, welches er ihr an die Kehle drückte. "Deidre! Was hast du vor?!", fragte Rohan aufgebracht. "Ich hol sie da raus.", meinte Angus, doch Garrett viel ihm dazwischen. "Nein, du könntest sie verletzten." "Ich verrate Euch ein kleines Geheimnis.", flüsterte er Deidre langsam zu, "Ich tötete Conohar!" Diese Worte ließen sie zusammen zucken. "Es war ganz leicht. Ich hab ihm nur ein bisschen Gift in seine Medizin gemischt! Er hat sich selbst vergiftet, als er es getrunken hat!" In ihr regte sich ein buntes Gefühlschaos. Erst entsetzen, dann Wut. "Torc, du mieses Schwein... . Er gab dem Soldaten ein weiteres Zeichen, welches ihm bedeutete zu zustechen! Getroffen sank Deidre zu Boden. "Nein!" "Garrett, bleib hier! Das ist Wahnsinn!" Doch da war er schon los gestürmt, schoss sich mit seiner Waffe den Weg zu der am Boden liegenden Deidre frei und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken. "Garrett..., bist du das?" "Schhhhh... ich bin bei dir." " Torc war es. Er hat es getan, er hat meinen Vater umgebracht!", brachte sie unter schmerzen hervor. "Versuch jetzt nicht zu sprechen. Ich bring dich zu Cahard. Halt durch." "Danke, ich weiß, dass du der richtige bist." Sie hielt ihm ihre geschlossene Hand entgegen, die er ergriff, bevor sie Bewusstlos wurde. "Deidre, Deidre! Er hob sie hoch und wollte mit ihr zum Schloss zurück, als auch er getroffen zu Boden ging, Deidre noch immer fest gepackt. Ein Pfeil hatte ihn direckt in die Schulter getroffen.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	4. 4 Du bist der Richtige

Kapitel 4: Du bist der Richtige

"Garrett!", riefen Angus, Ivar und Rohan im Chor. Zitternd stand er wieder auf, seine Schritte fest auf das Schlosstor gerichtet.

"Cahard! Kommt schnell, Ihr müsst Echt beeilen, sonst verblutet sie!" "Beim großen Lou, was ist passiert?" Doch ohne zu antworten, zog er Cahard mit sich, in Deidres Zimmer.

"Du musst ihr das Oberteil ausziehen.", meinte Cahard ruhig, während er sich die Wunde besah. "Ich soll was?" "Ich muss an die Wunde kommen. Wie genau ist das passiert?" "Dieser Mistkerl, Torc, hat ihr ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt!"

"Und du? Was ist mit dir?" "Das ist nicht so wichtig! Jetzt müsst Ihr Deidre helfen."

Gerade als er zur Tür raus war kamen ihm Rohan, Ivar und Angus entgegen. "Wo ist er?!" "Geflohen, gleich nach dem du weg warst. Was ist mit ihr?" "Ich weiß es nicht, wir können nur warten."Nach einiger Zeit ging die Tür auf und der alte Druide kam heraus. Erwartungsvoll warteten Rohan, Garrett, Ivar und Angus, was kommen würde. "Ich kann nichts weiter tun. Jetzt bleibt uns nur noch zu warten." "Kann ich zu ihr?", fragte Garrett niedergeschlagen. "Später. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe.", war die einzige Antwort des Druiden.

Leise öffnete er die Tür, betrat den Raum, setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett und strich ihr liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Mein Engel, es bricht mir das Herz, dich so hilflos zu sehen. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen. Bitte, halt durch. Ich bin bei dir.", und er fing an ihr leise ein Lied vor zu singen:

"Ganz ohne dich,

Kann ich nicht weitergehen.

Ganz ohne dich,

Bleib ich zurück.

Denn ich kann alles mit dir überstehen.

Du bringst mir Glück."

"Ganz ohne dich,

war meine Welt so seltsam still und leer.

Doch das ist lange her!

Ganz ohne dich,

war es nur dunkel, es gab keinen Sonnenschein."

"Doch das ist jetzt vorbei.

Und keine Macht der Welt,

kann uns noch trennen.

Unsre Liebe hält für alle Zeit."

"Ganz ohne dich,

find ich die Richtung nicht.

Verliere ohne dich

den Überblick.

Du gibst mir imme rwieder Zuversicht.

Du bringst mir Glück."

"Ganz ohne dich,

fiel mir so mancher Tag unsagbar schwer.

Doch das ist lange her!

Ganz ohne dich,

war ich nur einsam und hab viel zu viel verpasst."

Als er geendet hatte, küsste er sie sanft auf die Stirn und streichelte ihre Wange. "Bitte, mach deine Augen auf." Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, als langsam die Tür aufging und Rohan seinen Lockenkopf herein steckte. "Wie geht es ihr?" "Sie schläft immer noch.", und zu Deidre gewand flüsterte er, "Wach bitte auf." "Komm, du hast seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Du musst dich ausruhen." "Nein.... , ich hab ihr versprochen, dass ich sie nicht allein lasse. Ich will bei ihr sein wenn sie aufwacht.", noch immer streichelte er ihr langsam über die Wange. "Ich bleib bei ihr und sag dir sofort bescheid, wenn sie aufwacht." "Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob sie aufwacht.", er betrachtete einen kleinen Gegenstand, den er in seiner Hand hielt. "Was hast du da?" "Den gab sie mir, bevor sie zusammen gebrochen ist." "Ein Siegelring. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" "Sie denkt, ich bin der Richtige." "Richtige wofür?" "Der Richtige um ihre Aufgaben fort zu führen." Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wendete sich zum gehen. Rohan klopfte ihm anerkennen und mitfühlsam auf den Rücken und begleitete ihn bis zur Tür. "Mach dir keine Sorgen." "Hallo, Jungs!", flüssterte eine gequälte Stimme. Sofort drehten sich die Angesprochenen um und ein lächeln floh über ihre Gesichter.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	5. 5 Jetzt erst recht

Kapitel 5: Jetzt erst recht

"Dagda sei dank! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.", brachte Garrett unter tränen und mit einem lachen der Erleichterung hervor, als er sich wieder auf ihrem Bett niederließ. "Rohan, was ist geschehen?" "Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Hauptsache ist, dass du erst mal wieder auf die Beine kommst." "Ich kann nicht." "Was soll das heißen?" "Ich kann hier nicht einfach untätig Rumsitzen. Ich hab wichtigeres zu tun!" "Darum kümmern wir uns schon, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen." "Ruh dich jetzt aus. Ich komme später noch mal wieder und sehe nach dir." "Ihr könnt das nicht verstehen. Ich muss..." "Du musst dich erst mal auskurieren. Du warst vierzehn Tage bewusstlos!" Mit diesen Worten verließen Rohan und Garrett das Zimmer.

Ein paar Tage später. "Deine Verletzung verheilt gut, Deidre. In vier bis fünf Wochen wirst du bestimmt wieder aufstehen können." Cahard hatte sich gerade Deidres Wunde angesehen und die Verbände gewechselt. "Vier bis fünf Wochen? Das ist zu lang. So lange kann ich nicht warten." "Ich wüsste nichts was im Moment wichtiger wäre, als im Bett zu bleiben. Wenn du jetzt aufstehst, könnten die Nähte aufreisen. Die Folgen wären katastrophal!" Er ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und hörte somit auch nicht die Worte, die sich Deidre leise vor sich her sagte: "Dieses Risiko muss ich eingehen. Es gibt keine andere Lösung" Sie versuchte sich auf zu richten, musste aber inne halten. Schließlich zog sie sich ihre Klamotten an und schlich sich aus dem Schloss. Ihr Ziel war einer der Außenposten Temras.

"Deidre, ich...." weiter kam Ivar nicht, als er mitbekam, dass Deidres Bett leer war. Postwendend rannte er zurück in den Schlosshof. "Sie ist nicht da. Sie ist weg.", brachte er nur heraus. "Wer ist nicht mehr da?" "Deidre, sie ist weg." "Wo könnte sie hin sein? Vielleicht zurück in dieses Temradorf?" "Nein...,"meldete sich eine fiepsende Stimme, die Aideen gehörte, sie sucht Torc. Ich hab sie beobachtet, sie ist auf dem Weg nach Temra." "Ach! Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein. Natürlich!" "Hättest du vielleicht die Güte uns auf zu klären?", fragte Angus. "Sie hat es auf Torc abgesehen." "Schön, aber warum ausgerechnet Torc?" "ER war es, der ihren Vater umgebracht hat! Und jetzt will sie..." "...Rache." endete Rohan.

Derweil in Temra. "Jetzt stellt euch nicht so an! Ich will einen ordentlichen Angriff sehen und nicht so einen Hühnerhaufen!", donnerte Torc die übenden Soldaten an. "Was glaubt ihr, was ihr hier macht? Blumen pflücken? Wenn wir gegen Kells ziehen, will ich Königin Maeve nicht schon wieder eine Niederlage erklären müssen. Andernfalls lass ich meine üble Laune an euch aus!" "Warum greifen wir ausgerechnet jetzt an?", fragte ein neugieriger Soldat, "werden uns die mystischen Ritter nicht erwarten?" "Hehehe. Das ist ja das schöne, sie sind am Ende! Conohar ist Tot und seine Tochter wird ihm bald folgen. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit." "Ach ja? Denk noch mal drüber nach, Torc!", meldete sich Deidre zu Wort. " Mh, das ist ja eine Überraschung. Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre Eures Besuches?" "Das müsstest du doch am besten Wissen, Torc." "Ihr gebt Euch sehr mutig, für eine Königin ohne Eskorte." "Ich bestehe auf meine Blutsrache! Der Kampf folgt den Regeln unserer Vorfahren." "Oho, also ein Kampf bis zum Tot. Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr das wollt?" "Ich habe noch nie etwas so ernst gemeint!" Ein Feuer der Wut brannte in ihren Augen, als sie ihr Schwert zog. Gemütlich stieg Torc von seinem Pferd ging auf seine Herausforderin zu um mit einem heftigen Schwerthieb auf sie ein zu schlagen, den sie nur schwer abwehren konnte. Jetzt war es an Deidre zurück zu schlagen. Doch Torc hatte ihren Schlag kommen sehen und wich aus. "Deidre!", riefen die Ritter, die inzwischen am Ort des Geschehens aufgetaucht waren.

Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Torc, um seinem Ellenbogen in ihre Magengrube zu stoßen. Vor schmerzen aufschreiend und sich den Bauch haltend stützte sie sich auf ihr Schwert. "Haltet euch hier raus! Das ist mein Kampf." "Na, was ist den? Keine Lust mehr?", spottete Torc, "Ihr seht genauso aus, wie Euer Vater. Kurz bevor er uns verlassen hat." Diese Worte halten in Deidres Ohren wieder und als sie die Bedeutung verstanden hatte, richtete sie sich auf. Die Flammen in ihren Augen wurden immer größer. Gekonnt drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse und fegte Torc somit von den Beinen, schlug ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und hielt ihm ihre Klinge an die Kehle, bereit zu zustoßen. Sich mit dem rechten Bein auf seiner Brust abstützend, hob sie ihr Schwert und schlug zu.

Kurz vor seiner Kehle hielt sie inne. Ein tiefer seufzet der Erleichterung entwich Torc, der langsam durchatmete. "Verschwinde! Davon ändert sich auch nichts." Sich immer noch den Bauch haltend und schwer atmend, ging sie einige Schritte zurück und ließ Torc aufstehen. Dieser ergriff sofort die Flucht. "Rückzug! Zurück zum Schloss!" Ivar, Angus, Rohan und Garrett kamen auf sie zugerannt. "Das war einfach klasse!" "Dem hast du´s richtig gezeigt!", dementierte Angus. "Jungs, ich..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Sie sank auf die Knie, die Hand noch immer auf die stark blutende Wunde gepresst. Erst jetzt realisierten sie, was vorhin geschehen war. Garrett nahm sie abermals in seine Arme und hob sie zu Rohan aufs Pferd.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Um sie herum standen Ivar, Angus, Rohan, Garrett und Cahard. "Ich möchte gerne mal wissen, was du dir dabei gedacht hattest? Bist du total verrückt geworden? Sich auf einen Kampf mit Torc ein zulassen. Du hättest sterben können!", donnerte Garrett heraus und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett. "Aber es war klasse, wie du ihn fertig gemacht hast!" "Ja, das war wirklich einsamen spitze!", bemerkte Angus anerkennend. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch einen schrecken eingejagt haben sollte. Aber es war wichtig. Das konnte nicht warten." "Ist schon gut, jetzt ruh dich aus, von deinem hartem Kampf." Garrett küsste sie auf die Stirn und verließ dann mit den andern das Zimmer.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	6. 6 Ein schweres Urteil

Kapitel 6: Ein schweres Urteil

Die Ritter saßen im Trohnsaal und gingen diversen Beschäftigungen nach. Rohan stand vorm Kamin und studierte eine Schriftrolle, Angus saß zu seinen Füßen und schlug sich den Bauch voll, während Ivar und Garrett Schach gegeneinander spielten. Von draußen her drangen schrille Schreie und Wehklagen, welche immer näher kamen. Ein Soldat meldete: "Zwei Frauen sind hier. Sie bitten um Audienz." "Na mal sehen, was sie zu sagen haben? Sie sollen rein kommen.", entschied Garrett. Die Frauen unterbrachen ihre Beschimpfungen für einen Augenblick, als sie den Saal betraten. "Bitte, verzeiht uns. Aber wir brauchen Hilfe.", fing eine der Frauen an zu klagen. "Ja, das sehe ich.", flüsterte Angus Rohan ins Ohr. "Warum streitet ihr euch?", wollte Ivar wissen. "Es geht um dieses Kind." Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass die eine Frau ein zappelndes Bündel bei sich trug. "Was ist damit?", fragte Rohan weiter. "Es gehört mir.", sagte eine der Frauen schnell. "Wo ist das Problem?", interessierte sich jetzt auch Angus. "Dieses Weib behauptet ich hätte ihr das Baby gestohlen!" "Das hat sie auch. Aus der Wiege heraus, hat sie es gestohlen. Alles nur, weil sie keine Kinder hat.", klagte die andere Frau. Unbemerkt stahl sich Garrett aus dem Trohnsaal, während die Weiber weiter heftig stritten.

Zehn Minuten später. "Wo warst du?", wollte Rohan wissen, als Garrett zurückgekehrt war, "Die zwei sind nicht aus zu halten!" "Ich weiß, wie man das Problem beheben kann. Vertrau mir einfach, denn das wird euch bestimmt nicht gefallen!" Er nahm der Frau das kleine Bündel aus der Hand und legte das Geschöpf auf den Tisch. "Ihr zwei streitet darum, wer die Mutter dieses Kindes ist? Ist das richtig?" "Ja, das stimmt.", riefen die Frauen wie aus einem Munde. "Also, wenn ihr euch nicht einigen könnt, werde ich das Kind unter euch aufteilen." Er zog sein Schwert und Fragte weiter: "Ist das euch recht so?" "Das ist eine gute Idee. Damit diese leidige Thema endlich ein ende.", freute sich die eine. "So sei es. Welche hälfte hättet ihr gerne?", er holte zum Schlag aus, doch: "Ich bitte Euch, haltet ein!", fing eine der Frauen an zu jammern und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, "Lieber gebe ich mein Kind weg, als dass ihm irgendein leid zu gefügt wird. Ich bitte Euch, Herr." Verdutzt sahen sich die umstehenden an, dann steckte Garrett sein Schwert weg, nahm das Bündel vom Tisch und ging auf die am Boden kniende Frau zu. "Nimm dein Kind und geh nach Hause. Du allerdings...", er wandte sich an die andere Frau, ... sollst mit dieser Schande leben. Jetzt geh!" "Garrett, dass war fantastisch. Wie bist du auf diese Idee gekommen?" "Und wo warst du überhaupt?", vielen Ivar und Angus über ihn her. "Ich habe mir einen Rat von unserer kranken Patientin geholt.", scherzte Garrett, "Aber alles was sie gesagt hat ist, wenn sich zwei Frauen um ein Kind streiten, soll ich das Kind in zwei Hälften teilen. Damit hätte jede von ihnen etwas." Das ist barbarisch!", meinte Ivar angewidert. "Und ecklich!", fügte Angus hinzu. "Das Deidre so grausam ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht.", überlegte Rohan. "Das hab ich auch gesagt, aber sie meinte nur, ich soll ihr vertrauen. Wenn ich so drüber Nachdenke ist es eigentlich genial!"

Written by Michelle Hastler


	7. Geliebte Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 7: Geliebte Erinnerungen**

"Was hast du zu berichten, kleine Elfe?", wollte Königin Maeve von einer kleinen Gestallt wissen. "In Kells ist alles wie immer.", berichtete das kleine Geschöpft. "Was soll das heißen?" "Die Mystischen Ritter haben die Regierungsgeschäfte übernommen, solange sich Conohars Tochter von ihren Verletzungen erholt.", stotterte die Elfe. "Was?! Torc, hattest du nicht gesagt, das du sie tödlich verletzt hast?" "Das hab ich auch.", verteidigte sich Torc. "Wie kann es dann sein, dass sie sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befindet?!!", stauchte sie ihn zu Recht. Die kleine Elfe verkroch sich vor schreck hinter dem nächsten Tisch. "Ich habe selbst gesehen, wie sie zusammen gebrochen ist. Ihr hättet ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, sie sah fast aus, wie Conohar, als er abgetreten ist.", lachte Torc. "Was sagst du da?" "Das sie aussah wie Conohar, als er starb.", wiederholte Torc. "Natürlich, Conohar! Das Medallion! Das ich da nicht schon früher daran gedacht habe." "Ich versteh nicht ganz, meine Königin?" "Soweit ich weiß",,begann sie zu erzählen, "hat Conohar seiner Frau als Liebesbeweis, eine Kette zur Hochzeit geschenkt." Was ist so besonderes daran?" " Angeblich hat Cahard einen schützenden Zauber über diese Kette gelegt. Verstehst du?" „Diesen Zauber muss er aber erst später ausgesprochen haben. Es ist mir damals nichts Besonderes aufgefallen. Schließlich, war ich es, der...! Also müsste man Deidre erst diese Kette abnehmen? Ich breche sofort auf." "Nein, ich hab eine bessere Idee."

Langsam und unter leisem knarren öffnete sich die Tür, nur das schwache Licht des Mondes wieß dem Eindringling den Weg. Vorsichtig und behutsam schlich er zu dem Bett, welches in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes stand. Als er es erreicht hatte, beugte er sich darüber und hielt einen Moment inne. Schwere Atemzüge entwichen seiner Brust. Er atmete nochmals tief durch und griff zu. In diesem Augenblick bewegte sich die Person unter ihm und öffnete langsam die Augen. „Was soll...?", weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Eindringling presste ihr ein Taschentuch auf Mund und Nase, welche mit einer einschläfernden Substanz getränkt war. Als sich der fremde überzeugt hatte, dass derjenige schlief, griff er erneut zu gange und zog etwas Dünnes, Glänzendes hervor.

"Was macht ihr denn da?" "Ivar, komm setz dich.", rief er dem Prinzen zu und wandte sich wieder Rohan zu, "erzähl weiter!" "Wir haben uns in Maeves Schloss geschlichen und rausbekommen, dass Torc der Verräter war.", berichtete Angus. "Da die Soldaten noch krank waren, mussten wir uns etwas einfallen lassen. Also haben wir versucht Zeit zu gewinnen." "Doch das hat auch nichts genützt, im Hand umdrehen hatten sie schon den Schlosshof eingenommen.", platzte Angus in Rohans Ausschweifungen. "Wir waren so kurz davor uns zu ergeben. Als alle Soldaten wieder Gesund waren.", setzte Rohan fort. "Zum Glück, es war, als ob nie etwas geschehenen wäre." "Das ist wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Geschichte." "Und wie war sie früher so?", wollte Garrett wissen. "Wie war wer?" "Deidre! Komm schon, ihr wollt mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ihr euch nicht mit einander abgegeben habt?" "Na ja, weißt du. Sie hat sich verändert!", meinte Rohan, "Das war wahrscheinlich unser guter Einfluss.", scherzte Angus. "Also wenn du es wissen willst, ehrlich gesagt sie war nicht einfach." "Nicht einfach? Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres!", tat sich Angus auf, "Pass auf, eigentlich war sie ganz okay.

Abgesehen von ihrer eingebildeten Art. " "Ist das jemand den ich kenne?", fragte eine Stimme."Och, wir sprachen gerade von....", er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich langsam um, "... Deidre! Was machst du hier?" "Ohh, entschuldigt. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich einen Termin brauche." "Das war ein Witz, du hast tatsächlich einen Scherz gemacht!" "Angus!" "Entschuldige."

"Meine Königin, verzeiht mir, wenn ich Euch stören aber wir haben ihn gefunden.", meldete ein Soldat. Neben ihm stand ein weiterer, welchen er am Arm gepackt hatte. "Wir konnten das hier sicherstellen Er trug es bei sich.", er reichte Deidre eine Silberne Kette, welche sie sich prüfend besah. "Meine Königin, ich bitte Euch. Ich habe nichts Falsches gemacht. Dieser Anhänger ist ein Glücksbringer meiner Schwester!" "Schweig! Nicht nur, dass du fremdes Eigentum entwendest, du hast nicht einmal die Größe, deinen Fehler offen zu zugeben. Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl!" "Meine Königin, ich..." "Hier mit wirst du unehrenhaft aus der Arme entlassen und des Landes verwiesen! Du hast bis Sonnenuntergang zeit, deine Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Jetzt geh." Ungläubig sahen sie die Ritter an. "Was soll, dass? Bist du verrückt geworden?" "Rohan, ich hab sehr wohl meine Gründe dafür." Ach ja, was sollen das bitte für Gründe sein?" Es tut mir leid, aber das geht dich nichts an. Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr meine Entscheidung nicht nachvollziehen könnt. Dennoch werde ich mein Urteil nicht rückgängig machen. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich hab noch wichtige Dinge zu erledigen." "Spinnt die jetzt total?!", wunderte sich Rohan. "Es hat bestimmt etwas mit diesem Medallion zu tun.", er zog etwas dünnes längliches aus seiner Tasche. "Angus, du bist unverbesserlich!", lachte Ivar. "Auf dem Anhänger ist das Wappen von Kells aber innen ist eine Frau? Weiß einer von euch wer das ist?" "Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

"Hey, hier steht etwas!"

"Ewig, wie´s die Sterne gibt,

glaub daran, wirst du geliebt.

In ewiger Liebe C."

"Vielleicht kann uns Cahard weiter helfen? Er weiß bestimmt mehr darüber?" Somit stiegen sie die hölzerne Treppe hinauf, die zu Cahrads Kammer führt. "Ahh, ihr seit es?! Was führt euch zu mir?" "Eigentlich die Treppe.", scherzte Angus, "Aber spaß beiseite. Wir wüssten gerne, was ihr über dieses Medallion wisst." "Bei Lou! Wo habt ihr das her? Angus?!" Was seht Ihr mich gleich wieder an? Ich hab mit der Sache kaum... ein wenig... nur etwas zu tun. Ich hab es mir nur Ausgeborgt." "Gestohlen, trifft es wohl eher! Aber zu eurer Frage. Ja, ich kenne dieses Medallion. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, es eines Tages wieder zu sehen. Es war ein Geschenk von König Conohar zu seiner Hochzeit." "Was ist damals passiert?" "Nun, Kells war damals noch anders. König Conohar war bemüht, endlich Frieden zwischen Kells und Tempra zu bringen. Damals war sein engster Vertrauter ein Mann, den er liebte, wie einen Bruder. Es war Torc. Er bestand darauf, dass Königin Fianna an seiner Stelle nach Tempra reisen solle um mit Königin Maeve Friedensverhandlungen zu führen, da er zu beschäftigt damit war, seine Macht zu festigen." Er machte eine Pause in der er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Am nächsten Morgen kehrte Torc schwer Verwundet allein zurück, er behauptete, in einen Hinterhalt geraden zu sein. Das einzige was er bei sich hatte war diese Kette." "Was habt Ihr mit der Sache zu tun?" " In dieser Nacht hatte König Conohar ein Teil dessen verloren, was ihm bis dahin das wichtigste war. Nach dieser Sache, hat er Deidre weder aus den Augen, noch allein irgendwo hin gelassen. Deshalb bat mich König Conohar einen schützenden Zauber auf dieses Schmuckstück zu legen." "Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass es so schrecklich war.", meinte Garrett. "Jetzt ist selbst mir die Lust auf Witze reizen vergangen.", setzte Angus hinzu. "Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum sie so reagiert hat. Das ist das einzige Andenken an ihre Mutter."

"Angus, du wirst ihr die Kette auf der Stelle zurück bringen!" "Wieso ausgerechnet ich?" "Du hast sie dir auch "ausgeborgt". Und tu mir einen gefallen und sprich sie nicht darauf an. Sie hat in letzter Zeit genug durchgemacht. Du braucht ihr nicht zu erzählen, dass ihr es jetzt auch wisst.", bat Cahard. "Also Deidre suchen, die Kette zurück geben und nicht erwähnen, dass wir bescheid wissen. Glaubt ihr nicht, dass es ihr unweigerlich auffallen wird?" "Dir wird schon was einfallen. Schließlich bist du doch so gut im Ausreden erfinden!" Damit trollte er sich und ging auf die Suche.

Er fand sie wieder erwartend im Trohnsaal, wo sie sich in einige Schriftrollen vertieft hatte. „Deidre, ich glaub ich hab etwas, was dir gehört." Verwundert aus ihren Studien gerissen, sah sie Angus an. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Hinter seinem Rücker holte er die Kette her vor und streckte sie ihr entgegen. Die Verwunderung in ihrem Gesicht wurde immer größer. „Wo hast du das her?" „Ach, weißt du…", begann er, … ich hab sie gefunden.", log er schnell. „Gefunden?", fragte sie ungläubig „Ja, du hattest sie vorhin wahrscheinlich verloren." „Wahrscheinlich, ja. „ „Ich dachte, du möchtest sie wieder haben. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es meine ist?" „Ach weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass sie einem von den anderen gehört." „Trotzdem, danke. Du weißt nicht, was mir dieser Anhänger bedeutet." „Und ob ich das weiß.", murmelte er in sich hinein. Angus, du Idiot.", meinte Garrett, der am Fenster stand und alles genau beobachtete. „Wie meinst du das?" „Ähm, na ja, sie ist aus Silber. Das ist schon eine Menge wert." „Es geht mir nicht um den materiellen Wert." Sie betrachtete das Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand und merkte, wie sich langsam Traurigkeit in ihr hoch wühlte.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	8. 8 Hilflos

Kapitel 8: Hilflos

Lange schon hat die Nacht Einzug über die Insel gehalten. Das Feuer im Kamin war schon fast niedergebrannt. Noch immer saß Deidre im großen Saal und studierte diverse Aufzeichnungen und Schriftrollen. Immer wieder flohen ihre Blicke zu dem Anhänger, der neben ihr lag und ihre Gedanken schweiften mehr und mehr in der Vergangenheit. Dabei viel ihr auf, dass sie eigentlich kaum etwas über ihre Mutter wusste. "Schön, intelligent und liebenswert, so hatte ihr Vater sie beschrieben. Doch dass konnte noch nicht alles sein. Es musste noch etwas hinter ihrem viel zu frühen Tod stecken." Und je mehr Deidre darüber nach dachte, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass es irgendein Geheimnis geben musste, welches sie aufdecken musste. Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken verließ sie den Raum, in Richtung ihrer Kammer. Daher bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass ihr jemand nachgestellt hatte. Er wartete auf die passende Gelegenheit, welche sich ergab, als die Königin vor einer hölzernen Tür halt machte. Unvermittelt sprang er aus dem sicheren Schutz der schwach beleuchteten Nische auf sein Opfer zu und presste ihr ein, mit einer seltsam duftenden Flüssigkeit getränktes, Tuch über Mund und Nase.

Blinzelnd schlug Deidre die Augen auf. Eine unerträgliche Hitze breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie an den Händen zusammen gebunden, neben einem fast herunter gebranntem Feuer am Boden irgendeiner Hütte lag. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zur Kehle. Von draußen her hörte sie Gewieher und das gescharre von Pferdehufen. Kurz darauf schob jemand den Vorhang am Eingang zur Seite, betrat den Raum und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Jetzt erst erkannte sie den Mann. Es war der Soldat. "Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen." "Was soll das? Was hat das zu bedeuten?!" "Nun, nach altem Recht kann ich mir das in die Verbannung mitnehmen, was mir am meisten am Herzen liegt." Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. "Ich verdanke dir diese, meine, Einsamkeit. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du das verpasst.", erzählte er gehässig, seine Augen funkelten. "Du wirst bei mir bleiben, für immer." Damit zog er sie zu sich heran und küsste sie. Angewidert drehte sie sich weg. "Du wirst schon gefügig werden. Mal sehen wie lange du es ohne Essen aushältst. Ich werde es genießen, dich winseln zu sehen." Mit einem fiesem grinsen in Gesicht verlies er den Raum. "Pass hier auf, Fang! Ich bin bald wieder da." Im gleichen Moment kam ein großer Hund durch die Tür, ging auf sie zu und ließ sich vor ihr nieder. Vor schreck wich Deidre ein stück zurück, dabei bemerkte sie, dass das Feuer immer noch genug Hitze ausstrahle um ihre Fesseln zu verbrennen.

Langsam stand sie auf, die Augen fest auf das riesige Tier vor ihr gerichtet. "Wenn du mir nichts tust, tu ich dir auch nichts." Da sprang der Hund auf, riss sie mit zu Boden und leckte ihr das Gesicht. Nur mit mühe konnte sie sich des Untieres entledigen. Eiligen Schrittes verließ sie die Hütte. Inzwischen war bereits die Nacht hereingebrochen. Als sie hinaus trat staunte sie nicht schlecht. Da stand Blitz! Als ob er auf sie gewartet hatte. Schnell schwang sie sich auf den Rücken des Tieres und ritt in die Nacht.

In windes Eile erreichte sie die Schlossmauern von Kells. "Heda, was willst du?!" "Öffnet das Tor!" "Scher dich nach Hause, Weib! Komm morgen wieder!" "Du weißt wohl nicht wenn du vor dir hast?! Ich bin deine Königin!" "Sehr witzig. Und was glaubst du ist das dort oben am Fenster?" Als sie nach oben sah, war ganz deutlich die Silhouette einer jungen schlanken Frau zu erkennen. "Geh nach Hause und schlaf deinen Rausch aus. Und nimm deine Viecher mit!" Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass ihr der Bernhaarsenne gefolgt war. "Was machst du hier? Verschwinde! Ich kann dich nicht gebrauchen." Sie wendete ihr Pferd und ritt Richtung Dorf, in der Hoffnung heute Nacht bei Rohan schlafen zu können.

Alles war still, die meisten Dorfbewohner waren bereits zu Bett gegangen, nur vereinzelt brannte ein Licht in einer Hütte.

Hastig und in der Hoffnung nicht gesehen zu werden, band sie Blitz an einem Baumstamm fest, betrat Rohan´s Hütte und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie sie verlassen vorfand. Anscheinend war seit Tagen niemand mehr hier gewesen. Die Asche, an der Feuerstelle, war herunter gebrannt und kalt. Nur Angus´s Bett sah benutzt aus. "Bei Dagda, was ist hier los.", dachte sie bei sich, als Fang an ihr vorbei raste und sich auf Rohan´s Liege fallen lies. "Na, also schön. Du kannst mir Gesellschaft leisten, bis Rohan und Angus auftauchen. Aber nur diese Nacht."

Schon im Morgengrauen, als die meisten Leute noch schliefen, stahl sich Deidre aus der Hütte und ritt im Schutz des Morgennebels Richtung Schloss. Anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige, die sich Früh auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Vor ihr erreichte ein weiterer Reiter das Tor. Erst bei näherem herankommen, erkannte sie Garrett. Als sie den Schlosshof erreicht hatte, war Garrett bereits hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. Sie stieg vom Pferd und folgte ihm bis vor den Trohnsaal. Dort stockte sie und verbarg sich hinter der Mauer. Ihren Ohren nicht trauend vernahm sie die Worte, die wie aus einer anderen Dimension schienen. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe nichts erreicht. Auch waren keine feindlichen Schiffe auszumachen. Bist du dir auch sicher?" "Was soll das? Zweifelst du an mir?!" "Diese Stimme, das kann nicht wahr sein!", dachte sie bei sich. Doch als sie um die Ecke in den Raum spähte, fiel sie, wie vom Blitz getroffen, fast vorn über. Da stand sie selbst! Direkt vor Garrett!

"Deidre, seit wann bist du so gereizt? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" "Das wüsste ich auch gerne!", meldete sich Deidre und trat aus ihrem Versteck auf die falsche Deidre zu. "Wachen, ergreift sie! Bringt sie zu den anderen!", rief das Imitat. "Du kannst nichts machen, meine Liebe. Kells gehört mir!", flüsterte diese Deidre ins Ohr. Bevor sie realisieren konnten was geschehen war, wurden sie von zwei großen Männern gepackt und weggeführt. Triumphierend besah sich die falsche Königin ihr Werk. Als sie das Verlies erreichten verstand Deidre gar nichts mehr. Dort waren Rohan, Angus und Ivar. "Was soll das? Was macht ihr hier?" Doch die Ritter würdigten sie keines Blickes, als sie ziemlich unsanft in die Zelle gestoßen wurde. "Was ist geschehen? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", doch wieder erhielt sie keine Antwort. "Wie konntet ihr nur zulassen, dass Maeve die Macht erringt? Warum habt ihr das nicht verhindert?" "Was verhindert? Das uns unsere beste Freundin ins Gefängnis wirft?!", fauchte sie Rohan an. "Aber warum erzählen wir dir das? Am ende bist du selbst Maeve!" "Ich soll was? Seit ihr jetzt total übergeschnappt?!" "Es könnte doch sein, dass Ihr Euch in Deidre´s Gestallt verwandelt habt, um so leichter an Kells zu kommen? Doch Ihr wurdet erwischt und mit uns eingebuchtet.", spottete Angus. "Das ist..." "Es reicht! Sei einfach still!" befahl Rohan. "Was ist bloß los mit euch? Ich erkenn euch nicht wieder.", brachte sie den Tränen nahe hervor. Dann lies sie sich an der kalten Steinmauer nach unten sinken.

"Ich weiß nicht was mit Deidre los ist. Anscheinend ist ihr ihre Macht zu Kopf gestiegen.", bemerkte Angus, im festen glauben jemand anderes gegenüber zu haben. "Wenn ihr mich fragt, ich finde jetzt spinnt sie total. Ich meine sie hat früher schon genervt aber jetzt..." "Es reicht!", beschwor ihn Garrett. Stille kehrte ein. Nur ein leises schluchzen war zu hören. Es kam aus der hinteren Ecke des Verlieses, dort wo Deidre zusammengekauert saß, die gefalteten Hände an die Brust gedrückt, der Dinge harte, die noch kommen würden. Eine träne rann über ihr Gesicht. Innerlich hoffe sie, dass aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen würde. Ein leises winseln riss sie aus ihrer Verzweiflung. Als sie aufblickte stand der Bernhardiner mit einem glänzenden Ring, vermutlich dem Zellenschlüssel, in der Schnauze, vor dem Gitter.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	9. 9 Happy End?

Kapitel 9: Happy End?

Einen Moment glaube Deidre zu träumen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, doch es war kein Traum. Die Jungs keines Blickes zu achten stand sie auf, ging auf den Hund zu und nahm ihm den Schlüssel aus dem Maul. "Wo hast du das her? Du bist ein schlaues Kerlchen.", lobte sie Fang, während sie die Zelle aufschloss. Mit dem Rücken zu den anderen Rittern meinte sie nur: "Es steht euch frei mit zu kommen. Macht was ihr wollt." Damit verschwand sie. Eilig lenkte sie ihre Schritte Richtung Trohnsaal. Dort stand immer noch Maeve, die dem verräterischen Soldaten ihren besten Dank aussprach. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde Zeit zu verlieren, ging Deidre auf die beiden zu, Fang, der leise knurrte, dicht hinter ihr. "Gebt endlich auf, Maeve! Ihr werdet Kells niemals regieren." "Du willst mich aufhalten? Du und welche Armee?" Im selben Augenblick schoss ein grüner Strahl aus Maeve´s Runenstein auf Deidre zu. In derselben Sekunde wurde sie auch schon zu Seite gestoßen und entging der Attacke. Einige Sekunden verstrichen bevor Deidre überhaupt realisierte, was geschehen war. Garrett hatte sie zur Seite gestoßen und so die ganze Wucht des Angriffes abbekommen. "Wie seid ihr aus dem Kerker entkommen?" "Es ist aus Maeve! Verschwindet und lasst Euch hier nicht mehr blicken!", rief Rohan. Ein zweiter grüner Blitz zuckte auf und Maeve war verschwunden. "Und du!", wandte sich Deidre an den Verräter, "Verschwinde!"

"Damit hätten wir das auch geklärt. Gehen wir wieder zur Tagesordnung über.", damit drehte sich Angus um, blieb jedoch schlagartig stehen und zuckte zusammen: "Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass ihr jetzt von mir ein Dankeschön erwartet.", fragte Deidre aufgebracht. Ihr Augenmerk lag auf Garrett, der etwas nach vorn gebückt da stand und schwer atmete. Ohne zu zögern ging sie auf ihn zu und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Danke, mein Held.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und verließ darauf hin den Saal. "Gut gemacht, du Held." Rohan klopfte ihm, halb anerkennend und halb ironisch, auf die Schulter. Ein kurzer Klagelaut entfuhr Garrett´s Kehle. Zitternd hielt er die Hand vor die schmerzende Brust.

Mittlerweile senkt sich die Sonne über dem Königreich Kells und taucht das Land in schimmerndes Rot.

"Deidre! Warte mal kurz!", rief Angus seiner Freundin hinterher, die gerade um die nächste Ecke verschwand. "Wieso sollte ich dir zuhören? Nenn mir einen Grund!" "Okay,..., begann Angus nach den passenden Worten zu suchen, "... dass, was ich heute gesagt habe, war nicht nett von mir." "Nicht nett?" "Okay, okay, okay, ...", er atmete tief ein und " ... es tut mir ganz ehrlich und aufrichtig leid." Mit treuem Hundeblick sah er sie an. "Für wie Blöd haltet ihr mich eigentlich oder besser gesagt, für wie blind? Merkt ihr nicht, dass ich genau weiß, was ihr von mir denkt." "Ich dachte wirklich du wärst Maeve, sonst hätte ich solche Sachen gar nicht gesagt. Du musst mir glauben! Bitte!" Nur schwer konnte sie sich das lachen verkneifen. Angus´s Krimassen waren einfach zu komisch. "Was wolltest du mir unbedingt erzählen?" "Ähm, ja richtig. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass Garrett im Trohnsaal auf dich wartet." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Zur selben Zeit im Schlosshof.

"Garrett! Ich soll dir sagen, Deidre möchte dich im Trohnsaal sprechen. Du sollst sofort zu ihr kommen." Verwundert sah der Prinz Rohan hinterher, dann stiefelte er achselzuckend los und erreichte den großen Saal. Jedoch fand er ihn verlassen vor. Von Cahard´s Kammer aus, konnten Rohan und Angus alles genau beobachten. "Ich hoffe, er spielt mit. Sonst war die ganze mühe umsonst.", flüstere Angus. "Was macht ihr da?", mischte sich Ivar. "Sei still, sonst verdirbst du noch alles." "Sie es dir selbst an." Rohan trat ein paar Schritte vom Fenster weg, um Ivar einen Blick auf ihr Werk werfen zu lassen.

Die Tische waren zusammen gerückt worden. Darauf standen Kerzen umringt von Rosenblättern. Die Sonne schickte ein paar letzte Strahlen durch das Fenster und tauchte das Zimmer in fades Licht. "Was beim großen Lou..." "Du wolltest..., bei Dagda, was hat das zu bedeuten, Garrett?" "Ähm, Überraschung!" Er ging auf sie zu, nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie zum Tisch. "Garrett, woran hast du gemerkt, dass ich nicht Maeve bin?", fragte Deidre. "Sch...", Garrett legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihr damit ihm zu zuhören. "Ich habe es gewusst, als ich in deine wunderschönen Augen gesehen habe. Deidre, ich...", begann er langsam, „... wollte dir schon lange meine wahren Gefühle für dich offenbaren, es gab nur keine Gelegenheit dazu. Ich liebe dich....""YES!", ertönte eine Stimme. Es war nicht schwer heraus zubekommen, wem sie gehörte. Garrett räusperte sich als Zeichen, dass die drei hier überflüssig waren. "Dann wollen wir die zwei mal nicht weiter stören.", schlug Rohan vor. "Wir bekommen sowieso alles raus.", versicherte Angus Ivar. "Seit ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe, kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken.", begann Garrett von neuem. "Damals bist du nicht auf meine Frage eingegangen. Deshalb hoffe ich, dass du dieses Mal meine Bitte erhörst und meine Frau wirst." Deidre sah ihn mit liebevollen Augen an und hauchte ihm zu: "Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als mit dir zusammen zu sein." Garrett schloss sie in seine Arme, ihre Gesichter näherten sich und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem innigen Kuss.

Innerlich hoffte Deidre, dass dieser Augenblick nie vergehen würde. Sie könnte ewig hier mit Garrett sitzen und dem Mondaufgang zusehen. In seiner Nähe füllte sie sich geborgen.

Keine Woche später gab es ein großes Fest in Kells. Seit Tagen schon herrschte im Schloss heilloses Chaos. Alles sollte für diesen Abend perfekt sein, denn schon viel zu lange hatten die Leute von Kells auf diesen Tag gewartet.

Die Gäste waren bereits eingetroffen und hatten sich schon im Trohnsaal versammelt. Garrett stand bei den anderen Rittern und blickte nervös in die Runde. "Nervös?", fragte Ivar. "Ein wenig." "Hey, du siehst aus wie drei Tage Regenwetter. Wir stehen voll und ganz hinter dir.", ermutigte ihn Rohan. "Wo sollen wir uns denn sonst hinstellen?", scherzte Angus, "Junge, du hast dich für sie in die Schussbahn geworfen und jetzt zweifelst du? Du wirst das jetzt durch ziehen und gefälligst der glücklichste Mann der Welt sein." "Ihre Majestät, Königin Deidre!", verkündete ein Soldat lauthals, woraufhin es schlagartig still wurde. Alle Augen waren jetzt auf die junge Königin gerichtet. Sie trug ein weinrotes, bodenlanges Kleid. Garrett ging auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu Cahard, der die Zeremonie abhalten sollte.

"Durch das gemeinsame leeren dieses Kelches", er hob einen wunderschön verzierten Zeremonienkelch in die Höhe, "werden nicht nur zwei Königreiche miteinander verbunden, sondern auch zwei Leben." Er reichte Garrett den Pokal, dieser nahm ihn aus Cahard´s Händen, betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick, wandte sich zu Deidre und flüsterte: "Ich verspreche dich immer zu beschützen. Ich liebe dich." Garrett setzte den Becher an seine Lippen, nahm einen großen Schluck und reichte dann den Kelch an Deidre weiter. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. "Ich verspreche dir, dich immer zu respektieren und dich zu ehren. Ich liebe dich auch.", jetzt nahm auch sie einen Schluck. Alle applaudierten vor Begeisterung. "Sie werden so schnell erwachsen.", schluchzte Angus gerührt. "Alles Gute Ihr beiden.", gratulierte Rohan.

Die Feierlichkeiten dauerten drei Tage und drei Nächte. Das ganze Volk tanzte, lachte und war fröhlich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Furcht und das Elend der vergangenen Zeit geriet unter dem Frohsinn in Vergessenheit, doch sollten sich die Bewohner von Kells nicht in all zu großer Sicherheit wiegen, denn das Erwachen würde schon bald kommen.

Einige Wochen später war wieder Normalität in Kells eingekehrt. Die Gesänge verstummten allmählich und die Leute gingen wieder ihrem Tagewerk nach. Garrett saß mit einigen seiner Anführern im Trohnsaal und beratschlagte diverse Verteidigungssrategien. Einen Moment stand Deidre in der Tür und hörte interessiert zu. "Wir müssen die nördliche Region verstärken. Die Männer sind praktisch Mittellos.", erklärte Garrett, "Und..." "Entschuldige. Kann ich dich einen Augenblick sprechen?", unterbrach Deidre seine Ausführungen. Er nickte und forderte sie auf näher zu kommen. "Wenn ihr uns kurz entschuldigen würdet. Es dauert nicht lange." Die versammelten verneigten sich und verließen den Saal. Deidre sah sich um, um sicher zugehen, dass sie ungestört waren. "Ist etwas passiert? Hast du etwas?", fragte Garrett besorgt. Sie atmete tief ein, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte leise: "Garrett, ich muss dir etwas sagen.", begann sie. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihr nicht leicht fiel, die folgenden Worte zu formulieren. "Ich bin schwanger!" Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie versuchte seine Reaktion zu deuten. "Wirklich? Ist das dein Ernst?" "Ich bin mir Sicher." Ein lächeln floh über sein Gesicht, er schloss sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. "Das ist wundervoll!"

Written by Michelle Hastler


	10. 10 Alle guten Dinge sind 3

Kapitel 10: Alle guten Dinge sind 3

Angus, Rohan und Ivar saßen im Trohnsaal. "Man, das war vielleicht ´ne Woche!", maulte Angus. "Absolut nichts los. Maeve scheinen wohl die Monster aus zu gehen?" "Es gab tatsächlich schon lange keine neuen Angriffe mehr. Vielleicht hat Maeve eingesehen, dass sie Kells nicht erobern kann?", stimme Ivar zu. Garrett betrat den Saal und setzte sich zu den anderen. "Na, was macht ihr den so?" "Hast du Neuigkeiten von Maeve, oder gab es irgendwelche neuen Angriffe?", wollte Rohan wissen. "Nein, seit Monaten gab es schon keine neuen Attacken mehr. Ob es Maeve langsam leid wird?", fragte Garrett in die Runde. "Maeve ist nicht die einzige, die ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe. Wo steckt Deidre eigentlich? Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wie sie überhaupt aussieht.", meinte Angus. "Deidre geht es gut. Sie hat nur in letzter Zeit viel zu erledigen.", nahm Garrett seine Frau in Schutz. "Was hat sie den so dringendes zu erledigen. Ich wüsste nichts, was sie so lang beschäftigen würde.", meldete sich jetzt auch Ivar zu Wort. "Ich wüsste nicht, was euch das angehen sollte, aber ja, es gibt es in der Tat etwas.", antwortete Garrett knapp. "Doch aber nicht 5 Wochen am Stück? Und jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke, findest du nicht, dass sie sich verändert hat? Ich meine sie hat doch ganz klar zugelegt. Ein bisschen, nur etwas... fällt gar nicht weiter auf.", versuchte sich der Dieb den argwöhnischen Blicken seines Freundes zu entziehen. Willst du irgendetwas damit andeuten?" "Ich weiß ja nicht mal was. Was? Sagt schon! Was ist es?", wollte Angus wissen. "Der König hat recht.", mischte sich jetzt auch Cahard ein. "Es gibt Dinge auf dieser Erde, die dich nichts angehen, Angus." "Und was währe das dann zum Beispiel ... was? Ach, kommt schon. Jetzt macht es nicht unnötig schwer! Wovon redet ..., oh! Ist es das was ich denke? Denn wenn es das ist was ich denke, dann..." "Du redest zu viel, Angus. Wir wollten es eigentlich geheim halten bis es soweit ist. Aber da es jetzt raus ist, möchte ich euch bitten stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren." Die angesprochenen nickten nur, als Zeichen, dass sie es verstanden hatten. "Wow, ich werd Patenonkel! Ich kann's kaum glauben. Eine Frage noch. Wenn es bald so weit ist, wann habt ihr..." "Das ist noch eine Sache, die dich nichts angeht, Angus." Garrett musterte ihn eindringlich, stand auf und ging. Die zurück gebliebenen sahen sich halb verwundert halb ratlos an. Angus war der erste, der sich wieder gefasst hatte. "Ihr wisst schon wer dem kleinen alles beibringen wird." "Seine Eltern nehme ich an?" "Ja, schon. Aber hier geht es um die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben wie zum Beispiel kämpfen und Temras verkloppen, ach ich sag euch, dass wird wie in alten Zeiten. Nur wir und der kleine Kerl." "Ich will deine unbedachten Tagträume ja nicht stören, Angus. Aber es wird ein Mädchen.", wandte Cahard ein. "Ach ein Mädchen -Mädchen!? Oh." "Was hast du nur? Wir können ihr Sprachen beibringen, Italienisch, Latein, Französisch, Spanisch, Mathematik, Geographie, Kunst, Musik, Religion; überleg doch mal." "Ivar, Ivar! Das ist ein kleines Kind, willst du ihr wirklich so etwas zu muten?"

Garretts erklärtes Ziel war Deidre´s Zimmer. "Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Deidre stand am Fenster. Fang war während der letzten Zeit nicht von der Seite gewichen. Im Moment lag er auf dem Läufer vor Deidre´s Bett und döste. Garrett trat hinter sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Cahard hat gesagt, es sei alles Okay. Ich brauch mir keine Sorgen zu machen." Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. "Ich sehe doch genau, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Du kannst mir alles sagen.", er trat vor sie und schloss sie in seine Arme. "Ich hab angst, Garrett.", flüsterte sie. "Angst vor dem, was kommen wird. Davor, dass es genauso endet wie..." "Das brauchst du nicht. Ich bin bei dir. Ich lass dich nicht allein. Außerdem, ist Fang ja auch noch da." Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens, sah der Hund kurz auf, um gleich darauf wieder freilich einzudösen. Ich verspreche dir, dass alles gut gehen wird. Mach dir keine Sorgen." "Wie kannst du da so sicher sein?" "Denk nicht weiter darüber nach." Er führte sie zum Bett, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer.

Zur selben Zeit in Temra.

"Hast du Neuigkeiten für mich, kleine Elfe?" "In Kells ist alles ruhig. Es gibt nichts Ungewöhnliches. Die Ritter scheinen sich zu langweilen." "Deine Königin schickt dich aus, um Informationen in Kells zu sammeln und alles was du raus bekommst ist, dass den Rittern langweilig ist?!", donnerte Torc das kleine Geschöpf zusammen, welches sich unter einem Tisch verkroch. "Da fällt mir noch etwas ein.", begann die Elfe zögernd. "Anscheinend erwartet die Königin ein Kind. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern." Es zischte kurz und die Elfe war verschwunden. "Das sind höchst unerfreuliche Nahrichten!" "Was soll so schlimm daran sein, meine Königin?" "Dieses Kind könnte den Wendepunkt im Krieg gegen Kells darstellen. Ich muss einen Weg finden, dieses "Hinderniss" aus dem Weg zuräumen." "Hat meine Königin eine Idee?" "Du meinst ob ich einen Plan habe? Den hab ich tatsächlich. Wir müssen aber erst warten, bis die Zeit gekommen ist."

Ein paar Tage später. Die Nacht hat die gesamte Insel in tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt. Nur ein paar Zimmer im Schloss von Kells sind hell erleuchtet. Vom Korridor nähern sich schnelle Schritte und ein dumpfes Klopfen war zu hören. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und eine Zofe trat ein. "Verzeiht die Störung, mein König." Jäh aus seiner Arbeit gerissen, drehte sich Garrett um. "Was gibt es noch?" "Ihr sollt sofort kommen!", unterrichtete ihn die Zofe, wobei sie ihn glücklich anlächelte. Mit einem Satz war Garrett aufgesprungen und aus der Tür raus, den schwach beleuchteten Korridor hinunter, an dessen Ende er anhielt und eine andere Tür öffnete. Der Raum wurde nur spärlich vom Schein einiger Kerzen beleuchtet. Fang lief schwanzwedelnd auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn freudig.

Er ging hinüber zum Bett um sich dort neben seiner Frau nieder zulassen. Deidre schien sichtlich erschöpft, aber wohlauf und überglücklich. Im Arm hielt sie ein kleines zappelndes Bündel. "Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Liebling?" "Sag "Hallo", zu deiner Tochter." Er nahm das kleine Wesen vorsichtige in seine Arme und betrachtete sie näher. "Sie ist wunderschön. Fast so schön, wie ihre Mutter.", bemerkte er und legte Deidre ihr Kind wieder in ihre Arme. "Wie wollen wir die kleine nennen?" "Ich dachte an Fianna Soarra, wie unsere Mütter." "Fianna Soarra? Das ist ein sehr schöner Name. Jetzt schlaf etwas. Du bist bestimmt müde.", er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, küsste sie und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Einige Tage später.

"Versammle alle meine Anführer!", befahl Garrett. "Sie sollen sich alle morgen hier versammeln. Ich hab etwas Wichtiges mit ihnen zu besprechen." Der Soldat nickte ihm zu und verschwand. "Eine Versammlung?", fragte Rohan, der gerade mit Angus den Trohnsaal betrat. "Was gibt es so wichtiges?", wollte Angus wissen. "Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren. Ich möchte, dass ihr morgen auch anwesend seid."

Alle wichtigen Männer des Landes standen versammelt im Trohnsaal. Ein lautes gemurmmel war zu hören. Niemand wusste genaueres oder warum sie hier her bestellt wurden. Garrett stand von seinem Trohn auf und erhob das Wort. "Es gibt eine Sache von äußerster Wichtigkeit, die ich mit euch besprechen muss.", begann er. Das Stimmengewirr verstummte und alle Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet. Gespannt verfolgten die Ritter das Geschehen. Bei ihnen saß Fang, der ebenfalls gespannt der Dinge harte, die kommen sollten. "Jetzt bin ich mal gespannt!", flüssterte Angus seinen Freunden zu. "In den letzten Tagen hat sich ein Ereignis erstattet, dass Auswirkungen auf Kells und seine Zukunft haben könnte.", setzte Garrett fort. Er deutete mit seiner Hand in Richtung der Tür zu seiner rechten. "Ich verkünde mit Freude und voller Stolz, die Geburt meiner Tochter Fianna Soarra." Deidre betrat den Saal durch eben diesen Eingang, auf den Garrett deutete und hielt das Mädchen in ihren Armen. Ein lautes Freudengeschrei ging durch die Massen. Freudestrahlend sahen sich Angus, Rohan und Ivar an. Fang bellte leise.

Cahard stand inmitten der jubelnden, eine Schüssel in der rechten und ein Messer in seiner linken Hand. Er trat einige Schritte auf seinen König und seine Königin zu. Es wurde wieder still im Saal. Gespannt verfolgten die Anwesenden das Geschehen. "Ich rufe Euch große Götter. Erhört mein bitten und haltet Eure schützenden Hände über dieses Kind." Garrett nahm das Messer in empfang, lies die Klinge über seine Hand gleiten. Tropfen roten Blutes flossen in die Schale. "Stärke." Während er seiner Frau den Dolch reichte und diese es ihm gleich tat, "Gerechtigkeit.", winkte er Angus, Ivar und Rohan zu sich. "Wie jetzt, ich soll...?", stotterte Angus. "Du wolltest doch Patenonkel werden, oder hab ich da etwas falsch verstanden?" Irgendetwas Unverständliches murmelnd nahm er das Messer und wiederholte die Prozedur. "Intelligenz. Raffinesse. Mut." Nachdem der letzte Tropfen den Rand der Schale berührt hatte nahm Cahard diese erneut an sich. Wie mit Farbe und fast in Trance malte der alte Druide die Runen der Götter auf die Stirn des kleinen Mädchens. "Empfange diese Wünsche unter dem Schutz der Götter und des Falken." Zum Schluss vermischte er die Zeichen und erhielt das Emblem von Kells.

Erneut brach jeher Jubel aus, dieser fand ein jehes Ende als ein Soldat verkündete: "Mein König! Temras Hauptmann ist eingetroffen. Er bittet um eine Audienz." Verwundert sahen sich Garrett und Deidre an. "Er soll hereinkommen.", willigte Deidre ein.

Sogleich kam Torc eiligen Schrittes herein. Leise fing Fang an zu knurren. Mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken verneigte sich Torc in gespielter Demut. "Was führt dich zu uns?" "Ich überbringe Euch die besten Glückwünsche Ihrer Majestät, Königin Maeve. Sie lässt sich entschuldigen, dass sie nicht persönlich erscheinen konnte aber sie hat viel zu tun.", antwortete Torc. "Ja, wahrscheinlich damit, sich neue Gemeinheiten auszudenken.", flüsterte Angus. "Überbring deiner Königin unseren Dank."

"Ich hoffe doch, dass Ihr Euch schnell von den Strapazen erholt.", heuchelte Torc. Jetzt war Fang nicht mehr zu halten. Er stürmte auf Torc zu, riss ihn zu Boden und biss sich in seine Hand fest. Erschrocken wichen alle beteiligten einige Schritte zurück, während Garrett versuchte, das Tier von Torc abzubringen. Dieser Schrie vor Schmerz auf und ließ etwas Glänzendes fallen. Ein dumpfes Geräusch war zu hören, danach herrschte Stille. Fang ließ von seiner Beute ab, stellte sich aufbauend vor seine Herrin und beäugte den Fremden argwöhnisch. Garrett war der erste, der die Situation begriff. Er zog Torc auf die Füße und hielt ihm das Messer, welches er die ganze Zeit hinter seinem Rücken versteckt gehalten hatte, an die Kehle. "Richte deiner Königin aus: Sollte sie es noch einmal wagen, meine Familie zu bedrohen, vergesse ich mich! Und jetzt mach dass du hier raus kommst!" "Wie Ihr wünscht." Er stieß Torc von sich. "Begleite unseren Gast nach drausen. Er wird uns jetzt leider verlassen.", befahl er einem Soldaten, der sich sogleich Torc annahm.


	11. 11 Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben

Kapitel 11: Aufgeschoben ist nicht Aufgehoben

_Es war dunkel. Kaum konnte man die Hand vor Augen sehen. Deidre stand in einem Raum, ein kleiner heller Schein steuerte direkt auf sie zu. Größer und greller wurde der Lichtkegel, aus dessen innerem eine Stimme erklang. "Hab keine Angst. Ich bin hier, um dich zu warnen." Eine hagere Gestallt trat aus dem Licht auf Deidre zu, die noch immer sprachlos die vor ihr erschiene Frau musterte. Ihre braunen Harre waren kunstvoll um ein Tuch gebunden, ihr Kleid war mit aufwendigen Mustern bestickt und ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. "Wovon sprecht Ihr? Wovor wollt ihr mich warnen?", fragte Deidre etwas beklommen. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, nur so viel, des Rätsels Lösung liegt im Medallion." "Medallion? Was meint Ihr? Wovon redet Ihr?" "Es freut mich sehr zu sehen, dass du dich zu einer intelligenten und starken Königin entwickelt hast. Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe, mein Engel." Eine weitere Stimme erklang. Sie war so deutlich, so vertraut. "Kannst du uns verzeihen? Wir wollten dir das alles wirklich ersparen." Und aus dem Licht erschien eine weitere Gestallt, ein Mann, welcher dicht hinter der Frau stehen blieb. Erschrocken wich Deidre einige Schritte zurück, starrte ungläubig die beiden an. "Zu sehen, dass du deinen Weg gewählt hast, erfüllt mich mit stolz. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte bei alle dem dabei sein können." "Du hast eine süße kleine Tochter, Deidre. Sie sieht dir sehr ähnlich, achte gut auf sie." Je leiser die Stimme wurde, desto mehr verschwanden die Gestallten wieder im Licht. "Wartet, bitte verlasst mich nicht schon wieder. Wie erkenn ich diese Gefahr? Wann wird sie sich zeigen? Mutter! Vater! Verlasst mich nicht." "Achte gut auf deine Tochter. Die Lösung steckt im Medallion."_

Aufgeschreckt wachte Deidre auf. Ihr Herz raste, der Schweiß trat ihr von der Stirn. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bevor sie realisierte, dass sie sich in ihrem Bett befand. Noch immer hallten die Worte in ihren Ohren. Behutsam stand sie auf, ging hinüber zur Wiege und hörte erleichtert leise Atemgeräusche.

Doch tatsächlich sollten noch sechs Jahre vergehen.

"Ich wette, du traust dich nicht!" Herausfordernd musterte der Junge seinen gegen über. Die blonden Locken vielen wirr über sein Gesicht. Schon fast triumphierend blickend verschränkte er die Arme, zog die Brauen hoch und legte den Kopf schief. "Ich hab´s doch gewusst. Du bist halt doch ein Mädchen. Und feige bist du auch." Sein arrogantes Lächeln sollte ihm schnell vergehen, noch ehe er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte war sie schon über den Zaun gesprungen und steuerte auf die Obstbäume zu, kletterte mit wenigen Sätzen hinauf und warf einige der Früchte hinunter. Von hier oben konnte sie den Besitzer des Gartens ausfindig machen, der auch sogleich auf sie zu geeilt kamt. "Wenn ich dich erwische, du freche Göre! Mir einfach meine schönen Äpfel klauen. Na warte, wenn ich dich erwische gnade dir Lou!", schimpfte der Alte während seine Schritte immer schneller wurden. Die Kinder am Zaun waren verschwunden. Mit einem rettenden Satz versuchte sie sich über den Zaun zu gelangen, doch der Alte war schneller, griff sie am Bein so dass sie der Länge nach hin fiel. "Dir werd ich Manieren beibringen. So etwas hat es zu meiner Zeit nicht gegeben." Worauf er sie am Kragen packte und noch immer arg schimpfend das Dorf durch querte.

"Postiert hier ein weiteres Bataillon Soldaten. Wir müssen die Grenzen weiter festigen." Garrett, Deidre und die anderen Ritter waren im Trohnsaal zusammen gekommen, vor ihnen lag eine alte ausgebreitete Karte. "Wie geht das Training mit den neuen Rekruten voran? Sie müssen bald mit ihrer Ausbildung fertig sein, im Osten...", Garrett wurde je in seinen Ausführungen gestört, als ein unnachgiebiges gezedere die Gänge hinauf hallte. "Lass mich endlich los. Was willst du überhaupt hier? Ich hab gar nichts angestellt. Jetzt lass mich los!" Vielsagend blickten sich Deidre und Garrett an, als nur wenige Augenblicke später das ungleiche Paar herein gepoltert kam. "Mein König, meine Königin. Ich muss unbedingt mit euch sprechen.", plump lies er sich auf die Knie fallen und wagte es nicht, ihnen in die Augen zu sehen. "Du störst. Hat das nicht zeit?" "Ich bitte Euch, ich werde nicht lange benötigen." "Gentleman, würden sie uns wohl einen Augenblick entschuldigen?" Die anwesenden Soldaten verneigten sich, ließen die vier mit einem leisen gemurmmel allein. "Ich danke Euch, meine Königin.", säuselte er, wobei er im selben Atemzug rum fuhr, sich an seine Gefangene wandte und murrte, "Willst du nicht deinem König und deiner Königin deinen Respekt erweisen?! Verneige dich gefälligst!" "Hallo, Vater, Mutter!", etwas beklommen stand sie da. Aus ihren Gesichtern lies sich keine Stimmung ablesen. Nur so viel war sicher, der Alte würde es auf die Mitleidstour versuchen und das würde Ärger geben. "Was gibt es so wichtiges?" "Ich habe diese Göre erwischt, wie sie versucht hat meine besten Äpfel zu stehlen, direkt vom Baum herunter hat sie sie geholt. Ihre Spießgesellen sind leider entkommen, meine Beine sind nicht mehr die jüngsten, aber einen konnte ich glücklicher weise erwischen." "Das ist gar nicht wahr. Es ging gar nicht um die blöden Äpfel. Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass die anderen Bäume nicht so hoch sind." "Und warum hast du dann meine Äpfel über den Zaun, zu den anderen Kindern geworfen?" "Das war nur ein hübscher Nebeneffekt." "Ich schwör dir, bei Lou, wenn du denkst du kommst so einfach aus der Sache raus..." "Jetzt ist es genug!", mischte sich Garrett ein, "Mein Trohnsaal ist kein Schlachtfeld. Du begibst dich augenblicklich in deine Räumlichkeiten, darüber reden wir später!" "Aber Vater, ich..." Garrett bedachte seine Tochter mit Blicken, die keinerlei Widerworte duldeten. "Aber wer ersetzt mir jetzt meinen Schaden? Ich kann die Äpfel alle nur den Schweinen füttern." "Ihr werdet sämtliche Verluste ersetzt bekommen." "Das ist nicht fair! Ich hab immer gedacht, ihr würdet gerecht Urteilen! Nur weil ich ein Kind bin.", so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen und fast blind vor Tränen rannte Fianna aus der Halle, durch den Korridor und ließ sich weinend auf ihr Bett fallen.

"Ich hasse es, streng sein zu müssen. Sie muss lernen, dass sie nicht nur Rechte sondern auch Pflichten hat." "Sie ist noch ein Kind, sie wird es noch begreifen." "Schon, aber jetzt bin ich wieder der Böse, der ihr immer alles verbietet, das ist auch nicht fair.", er schmunzelte Deidre an, gab ihr einen Kuss. "Ich werd mit ihr reden. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Einen Augenblick stand Deidre ratlos da, von innen war ein leises schluchtzen zu hören. Sie zögerte, öffnete langsam die Pforte, trat ein und setzte sich neben das noch immer aufgelöste Mädchen. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir die ganze Situation ungerecht vorkommt.", hob sie leise an zu sprechen, "Das ist nicht leicht zu erklären. Wir können uns so einen Fehltritt nicht leisten, auch wenn er noch so banal ist." Deidre machte eine kurze Pause in der sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Fragend blickte ihr Fianna in die Augen. "Wir haben nun mal eine Position inne, in der man sich keinerlei Fehler erlauben darf. Die Menschen vertrauen uns. Sie vertrauen darauf, dass wir ihnen Arbeit geben, Kleidung, Essen und sie vor Angriffen durch feindliche Truppen beschützen. Sie müssen sich auf uns verlassen können. Dieses Band des Vertrauens ist sehr zerbrechlich. Es wird immer jemanden geben, der dir etwas Böses will nur, um diese Schwäche auszunutzen." "Ist Vater sehr böse?" "Nein, er kann dir nicht böse sein. Er ist nur sehr beschäftigt. Und ganz unter uns beiden, ich war auch kein Engel." "Du? Nie im Leben. Was hast du angestellt?" "Ich kenne Rohan und Angus fast mein Leben lang. Wir haben viele verrückte Sachen angestellt. Im Teich nach Fröschen jagen, auf Bäume klettern, Tiere einfangen und abrichten und manchmal haben wir uns auch gestritten." Mit immer größeren Augen blicke die kleine ihre Mutter an. "Du glaubst mir nicht. Frag Rohan mal, ob er dir die Narbe zeigt." Beide lachten. "Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass dieser Mann als Knirps ebenfalls Obst geklaut hat. Der kann einem wirklich Angst machen. Uns hat er jedenfalls nicht erwischt. Geht es dir jetzt besser?" "Ja, daaahh...!", beim Versuch sich aufzurichten fiel Fianna fast vom Bett. Ein gewaltiger Schmerz zog sich ihre gesamte linke Hand hinauf.

Kopfschüttelnd und ein wenig zerknierscht kam Cahard aus seiner Kammer. "So etwas hab ich noch nicht einmal bei Rohan oder Angus gesehen. Das Handgelenk ist total zertrümmert, sie hat einige Schrammen und etliche blaue Flecken an Beinen und Rücken. Dieser Baum muss sich recht rabiat gewehrt haben." "Hol mir diesen Mann her. Sag ihm, es gäbe da noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu regeln.", wandte sich Garrett an einen seiner Soldaten. Sofort verließ dieser den Saal um den Befehl seines Herren auszuführen.

Einige Minuten später stand der Greis im Saal, ein überhebliches lächeln auf seinen faltigen Lippen. Rohan, Angus, Ivar lehnten am Kamin, vor dessen warmen Strahlen Fang gemütlich ein Nickerchen hielt. "Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Euer Majestät? Gibt es noch etwas Wichtiges?" "Wie lange gehört dir schon dieser Garten?" "Ich versteh nicht ganz. Was sollte daran wichtig sein?" "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass dies nicht das erste mal ist, das irgendwelche Kinder auf diese Bäume geklettert sind. Und dass es das erste mal sein soll, dass sich solche Kinder erwischen lassen halte ich auch für unsinnig." Mit einem Augenzwinkern sahen sich Deidre und Fianna an. "Mein König mit allem Respekt, wer sind Eure Informanten? Die beiden Lümmel da drüben etwa? Pah, diese Flegel waren in der Tat mit die ersten die es versucht haben. Und ich dachte ich hätte ihnen diese Flausen ausgetrieben, aber bei dem einen hab ich mich wohl geirrt und der andere der hatte wohl nicht den Mut es noch mal zu versuchen." Rohan und Angus räusperten sich verlegen, liesen ertappt die Köpfe hängen. "Was meinst du damit du hast ihnen die Flausen ausgetrieben?" "Offen gesagt: ein paar ordentliche Schläge haben noch keinem geschadet. Bei den beiden hat es ja auch geklappt." "Du schlägst Kinder, nur wegen Nichtigkeiten?", fragte Garrett in einem ruhigen Tonfall zu dem er sich regelrecht zwingen musste um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. "Bisher ist das nicht so häufig vorgekommen. Den blonden Lausbub dort hab ich erwischt, er hat versucht seine kleine Freundin zu beschützen. Ziemlich edelmütig, aber auch dumm." "Jetzt wagst du zu viel! Die beiden sind edle Ritter. Sie haben ihren Mut schon hunderte male bewiesen und ihr Leben für Kells riskiert.", schaltete sich Deidre ein. "Da hab ich ja richtig einen Nerv getroffen.", er hob triumphierend den Finger, "jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Diese Gören..., er sah sich im Saal um seine Blicken wanderten von Rohan über Angus und blieben an Deidre heften, „...das wart ihr drei. Den Hosenboden hätte man euch ordentlich stramm ziehen müssen!! Dazu waren anscheinend eure Eltern zu weich.", Angus hatte mühe Rohan zurück zu halten. "Und das ist dabei heraus gekommen.", er deutete auf Fianna, "Der Apfel fällt wirklich nicht weit vom ..." "Schweig!", kassierte er von Garrett eine mächtige Abfuhr. "Vergiss nicht, wen du vor dir hast! Es reicht nicht, dass du dich einfach an Kindern vergreifst. Du beleidigst meine Ritter und verhöhnst deine Königin. Weißt du was dich für eine Strafe für diesen Frevel erwartet?! Dafür solltest du...", er hielt inne. "Ich hab eine bessere Idee. Wie wäre es wenn...", flüssterte der Rotschopf ihm zu, überlegte einen Moment. "Warum eigentlich nicht?" Der alte sank auf die Knie, das Gesicht kreide bleich aus Angst vor dem was kommen würde, erwartete er die nächsten Worte, welche zweifelsohne seinen Untergang besiegeln würden. "Da du dich so sehr über den Verlust deiner Äpfel beklagt hast, warum lädst du nicht die Kinder aus dem Dorf zum Mosten ein? Es wäre doch ein Schande das alles den Schweinen zu überlassen." "Aber ich... ich meine .... die ganzen Kinder?! Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, mein König."


	12. 12 Kunst kommt von Können

Kapitel 12: Kunst kommt von Können

Die Sonne strahlte hell vom Himmel, Vögel zwitscherten sich vergnügt ihre Weisen und die Wolken zogen gemütlich am Firmament entlang. Eigentlich war es ein perfekter Tag zum rausgehen und sich die Sonne ins Gesicht strahlen zu lassen. Stattdessen hockte Fianna im Trohnsaal und lies einen Vortrag über "Europäische Sprachen und Wirtschaftlichkeit" über sich ergehen. Auf die Frage "Wozu das alles nütze sein soll?", antwortet Ivar mit einen weiteren Vortrag über "die Notwendigkeit der Handelsbeziehungen zum Festland", was den Erfolg brachte, dass Fianna völlig mit den Gedanken abtrifftete. "Also, was sagt dir das?" "Warum bist du eigentlich noch in Kells?" Verdutzt hielt Ivar in seinen Ausführungen inne. "Ich meine, du hast bisher deinen Kelch nicht zurückbekommen. Warum bist du nicht nach Hause zurück und hast dir Verstärkung geholt?" "Es war meine Schuld, dass der Kelch gestohlen wurde. Wenn ein anderer das schaffen würde, wozu ich nicht in der Lage gewesen bin, dann...", Ivar brach ab. "Also ist es etwas, dass du mit dir ausmachen musst?" "Es geht hierbei um viel mehr als nur den Kelch. Es geht um meine Ehre." "Und die kannst du nur wieder herstellen, indem du nach Temra gehst und den Kelch zurück holst? Aber währe das nicht Diebstahl?" "Es ist kein Diebstahl wenn man etwas Gestohlenes zurückholt." "Wie oft hast du schon versucht dir deinen Kelch zurück zuholen?" "Einige male. Bisher hat es sich noch nicht ergeben." "Warum probierst du es nicht jetzt einfach? Ohne Planung und ohne Ankündigung?" Die letzten Worte liesen Ivar aufhorchen. "Jetzt weiß ich worauf du hinaus willst. Na los, verschwinde." Kaum hatte Ivar den Satz beendet war Fianna schon aufgesprungen und halb aus dem Saal gestürmt. Hinaus aus dem Schloss, durch den Wald zum Dorf. Auf einer Lichtung kam sie zum stehen. Rohan und Angus waren gerade damit beschäftigt ihre Schwerttechniken zu perfektionieren. Einige Leute standen im großen Kreis um die beiden Krieger und beobachteten sie gespannt. Die beiden legten eine Pause ein, liesen sich auf den Boden sinken und witzelten miteinander rum, während Rohan, um sich abzukühlen, sein Shirt auszog und es hinter sich warf. Pfiffe waren zuhören, vereinzelte Bewunderungsrufe wurden laut. "Rohan! Ich fordere dich heraus! Tritt gegen mich an." Erstaunt drehten sich alle Köpfe zu ihr um. Fianna wusste selbst nicht, was in ihr vorging. Rohan war eindeutig Stärker und größer als sie. Sein kompletter Oberkörper bestand nur aus Muskeln, er hatte jahrelange Erfahrung im Umgang mit dem Schwert und trotzdem wollte sie es versuchen. Nach einem kurzen zögern stimmte er dennoch zu, richtete sich auf reichte ihr Angus´ Schwert. "Bist du sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?", fragte er unsicher. "Du sitzt in der Zwickmühle, mein Freund.", witzelte Angus, "Wenn du verlierst, dann gegen eine sechs jährige und wenn du gewinnst, dann will ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken, wenn es Deidre rausbekommt! Du hast aber auch ein Glück, Rohan." "Willst du nicht lieber mit der anderen Hand kämpfen?", er deutete in Richtung ihrer linken Hand, an der sie einen dicken Verband trug. "Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Können wir endlich anfangen?" Wie Tiger schlichen die beiden umeinander. Mit einem Satz sprang Rohan auf seine Herausforderin zu, diese wich einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass er ins leere lief. Einige hiebe von beiden Seiten folgten, die Fianna mit Leichtigkeit parierte. "Deine Technik ist nicht schlecht, aber viel zu offensichtlich." Wieder hob Rohan auf sie ein, wieder konterte Fianna geschickt ausweichen. "Deine Bewegungen sind zu groß und deine Beinarbeit ist miserabel." Erstaunt und sprachlos hielt Rohan inne. Angus schüttelte sich vor lachen. "Du bist eindeutig die Tochter deines Vaters! Das ist zu köstlich." Fianna stand mit festem Blick vor Rohan beide musterten sich intensiv. Ohne die Augen von Rohan zu wenden, konterte sie auf Angus´ Bemerkung. "Deine Technik ist nicht zu erkennen. Du versteifst dich zu sehr auf Tricks, schlägst planlos einfach irgendwo hin und hoffst, dass du triffst." Schlagartig wurde Angus ruhig, was jetzt Rohan ein lächeln entlockte. "Wenn du eine Herausforderung suchst, dann tritt gegen mich an." Wie angewurzelt blieb Fianna stehen, die Augen vor schreck weit geöffnet. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um und sah direkt in das Gesicht ihres Vaters, der sie herausfordernd ansah. "Um das ganze etwas spannender zu gestalten schlag ich dir einen Deal vor. Schaffst du es 10 min gegen mich zu bestehen, werd ich deiner Mutter nichts von all dem hier erzählen." "Und wenn ich es nicht schaffe?" "Dann wirst du es ihr sagen." "Das wird immer besser und besser!", mischte sich Angus wieder ins Geschehen. "Unter einer Bedienung! Ich darf mir so viele Schwerter nehmen, wie ich will." Garrett machte eine einladende Handbewegung, Beide verbeugten sich voreinander und nahmen ihre Kampfpositionen ein.

"Wenn ich hier hin trete....", Garrett machte einige Schritte nach links, "... dann kommst du mir nach, gut. Achte auf deine Beine. Und lass deinen Gegner niemals aus den Augen." Er schoss auf Fianna zu attackierte sie mit heftigen Hieben. "Du darfst ihm nie den Rücken zu wenden. Sieh ihm immer in die Augen!" Weitere schwere Attacken folgten, bei denen Fianna mühe hatte sich zu wehren. "Du musst es spüren, wenn ein Angriff kommt. Sieh mich an!", er machte einige Schritte zurück, ließ Fianna zeit zum Gegenangriff. "Zeig niemals Schwäche oder Angst. Sobald dein Gegner auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen von Furcht in deinen Augen sieht",,geschickt wand Garrett sich aus der Attacke, "wird er das erbarmungslos ausnutzen." Immer mehr Leute, vor allem Kinder, waren herbei geeilt um das Spektakel mit zu erleben. Wilde zurufe und Jubel Schreie machten sich breit. "Beobachte ihn! Analysiere ihn! Finde seine Schwachstelle heraus...", blitzartig drehte Garrett sich, um zog Fianna mit seinem Bein aus dem Stand und richtete seiner Klinge gegen ihre Kehle, „... und dann vernichte ihn!" "Verdammt!" Es war das einzige was ihr in dieser Situation einfiel. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, ihr Puls raste. Alles Ernste war aus Garretts Gesicht verschwunden, mild lächelte er seine Tochter an, zog sie wieder auf die Beine. Die Jubel Rufe verstummten und umstehenden verließen allmählig den Schauplatz des Geschehens. "Du hast deine Sache wirklich gut gemacht. Und unseren kleinen Deal, behalten wir für uns. Aber jetzt hast du, so weit ich weiß, noch eine Verabredung." Wehleidig sah Fianna ihren Vater an. "Muss das wirklich sein? Können wir das nicht einfach verschieben?" "Du weißt genau dass das nicht geht. Also lauf schon." Fianna war fast von der Lichtung verschwunden, als Garrett sie zurück rief. "Warte.", er kniete sich zu ihr hinunter. "Kannst du das für mich aufbewahren?" Er hielt ihr einen kunstvoll mit Triskelen verzierten Dolch entgegen. "Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis." Dankend viel ihm die Kleine um den Hals. "Danke, ach und Rohan. Das ist eine tolle Narbe, die du da an der Schulter hast." Damit drehte sie sich um und lief den anderen Kindern nach. "Ja, Rohan. Hat dich jemand gebissen. Wie hast du das überhaupt angestellt?", witzelte Angus. "Na, mein Freund, was denkst du?", fragte Rohan. "Sie hat Talent, aus ihr könnte eine großartige Kriegerin werden." Angeregt von Angus sinnfreiem Gerede wendete Garrett sich seinen Freunden zu. "Hattest du eigentlich vor dich hier noch weiter auszuziehen? Das nächste Mal währe ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du meiner Tochter diesen Anblick ersparen würdest, das hat noch ein paar Jahre zeit."

Auf dem Dorfplatz herrschte das gewohnte geordnete Chaos. Die alten Leute saßen zusammen auf der Bank, beobachteten das geschäftige Treiben. Die Frauen hockten am Ufer des Flusses zusammen und vergaßen über das getratschte fast ihre Wäsche. Im hinteren Teil des Angers war das bunte Treiben besonderst wild. Kinder lachten, liefen durcheinander, spielten um die aufgestellten Gerätschaften herum. Wirklich jeder schien spaß zu haben. Nur Fianna machte ein gespielt fröhliches Gesicht. "Bring den Eimer rinter zu den Schweinen. Pass auf das du nichts verschüttest und beeil dich gefälligst.", äffte sie den Alten nach, zu dessen Handlangerin sie abkommandiert wurden war, "Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein, dass...", weiter kam sie nicht, als sie zwei starke Arme Pakten und ihr ein Tuch gegen den Mund hielten. Ein Soldat hatte das Schauspiel mit angesehen und war herbei geeilt um ihr zu helfen. Das letzte, was sie sehen konnte bevor sich bewusstlos wurde, war wie ein zweiter Temra rücklings die Kehle des Soldaten durchtrennte.

Als Fianna auch nach langem warten nicht zurück kam, stakste der Alte laut zeternd hinter seine Hütte. Doch beim Anblick des leblosen Soldaten entrann seiner Kehle ein Schreckensschrei. Aufgeschreckt kamen sämtlich umherstehende angelaufen. Rohan, Garrett und Angus hatten mühe sich zur Ursache des ganzen Aufruhrs durchzukämpfen. Entsetzen zeichnete sich in ihren Gesichtern ab. Rohan und Garrett schoben sich an den gaffenden Menschen vorbei, hoben den Körper auf trugen ihn in seine Hütte, wo sie ihn aufgebart zurück liesen, damit seine Familie abschied von ihm nehmen konnte.

Mit festen Schritten lief Garrett den Weg zum Schloss zurück. Versammelte einige Männer um sich und sattelte in aller ruhe sein Pferd. Besorgt beobachteten Angus und Rohan das seltsame Verhalten ihres Freundes, während Ivar, der gerade zu ihnen gestoßen war, sich eher über die angespannte Stimmung wunderte. "Was habt ihr mit Garrett angestellt? Der scheint ja fast zu kochen." "Ehrlich, ich finde er ist ziemlich gelassen, dafür dass er gerade einen Soldaten auf ziemlich eklige Art verloren hat, möge Dagda seiner armen Seele gnädig sein.", antwortete Angus.

"Aufsitzen, wir brechen auf!", befahl Garrett hoch zu Ross. "Garrett, was hast du vor?", fragte Rohan. "Maeve hat es eindeutig übertrieben!" Er zog die Zügel fest an und jagte dann aus dem Tor davon.

Je näher sie sich Schloss Temra näherten, desto aufgebrachter wurde Garrett. Kurz vor den Toren des Schlosses brachte er sein Pferd zum stehen, stieß die Wachen zur Seite und stürmte ins inne. "Maeve! Jetzt seid Ihr endgültig zu weit gegangen!" Langsam erhob Maeve sich von ihrem Platz. "Was meint Ihr, König von Kells?" Voller hass sprach Maeve den Namen des Königreiches aus, ihre Augen funkelten geheimnisvoll. Mit einem teils dankendem, teils beherrschenden Blick nickte Maeve kurz Torc zu, dieser verbeugte sich tief vor seiner Königin und ein schelmisches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er zurück den Rittern blickte. Garretts Zorn wandelte sich über dieser Szenerie zu Wut. "Ihr wisst genau was ich meine! Eure Männer haben sich nach Kells geschlichen und dort einen unschuldigen Mann hingerichtet." "Das ist alles? Deshalb probt Ihr hier den Aufstand? Macht Euch nicht lächerlich!" Mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung machte sie Torc klar die ungebetenen Gäste aus ihrem Schloss zu werfen, doch bevor Torc auch nur einen Schritt auf den König und seine Ritter zukam, zückte dieser sein Schwert und funkelte ihn angriffslustig an. "Ich habe Euch damals gewarnt, Maeve! Wo ist meine Tochter?! Wo habt Ihr sie hingebracht?!" "Ist sie Euch abhanden gekommen? Das ist aber schade. Ihr hättet besser auf sie acht geben müssen. Man weiß nie welche Gefahren in den Wäldern lauern." Nur mit mühe konnten Angus und Rohan ihren Kameraden zurückhalten. "Nun, wie Ihr seht, Garrett, ist niemand außer uns hier, aber wenn es Euch beruhigt könnt Ihr gerne das ganze Schloss durchsuchen.", sarkastisch drangen diese Worte aus ihrem Mund. "Es hat keinen Sinn. Hier ist sie nicht. Lass uns wieder gehen.", versuchte Angus ihn zu beruhigen. Das einzige was er damit erzielte hatte jedoch den Gegenteiligen Effekt. Ihm wurde das ganze Ausmaß der Situation bewusst. Garrett steckte zwar sein Schwert wieder ein, stürmte jedoch nicht minder wütender aus dem Schloss, stieg auf sein Pferd und lenkte es schnellen Hufes fort. Fort von allem. Fort von den Gedanken am Ende doch nichts gegen Maeve unternehmen zu können. Fort von Maeves hämischen Blicken. Und vor allem fort von dem Gedanken, dass er sein Kind nicht hatte beschützen können, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Und Deidre! Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie es erfährt? Es würde ihr wahrscheinlich das Herz brechen. Gut genug erinnerte er sich an die traurige Geschichte mit Conchobar. Es würde auf alle Fälle nicht leichter als damals. Eins war ihm so klar wie nichts anderes. Er würde alles tun, um sein Mädchen wieder zu finden und sich an Maeve zu Rächen. Egal, wie lange es auch dauern sollte.


	13. 13 Ein neuer Feind

Kapitel 13: Ein neuer Freind

Der Tag war gerade erst über die Insel eingebrochen, als die Wellen, angetrieben von gleichmäßigen Ruderschlägen, an Land tanzten. Gemütlich trugen die schaukelnden Fluten das kleine Boot an eine flache Stelle. Verlassen und trostlos lag das Stückchen Ödland vor der dunklen Gestalt, welche sich aus dem Schatten des Kahns löste. Mit festen Schritten stapfte die Gestalt den schmalen Pfad, hinauf zur Burgruine, entlang. Oben angekommen, bot sich eben derselbe traurige Anblick, den der Kollos schon von weitem vermuten lies. Eine Krähe verließ ihren sicheren Platz oben auf den halb zusammen gefallenen Zinnen, stieß hinab und zog knapp über dem Kopf des Fremden wieder nach oben. "Ist das deine Art mich willkommen zu heißen? Jetzt zeig dich schon, Nimain!" "Ah, Maeve! Wie immer ungehobelt und treist!", krächzte der Rabe, welcher in Licht gebadet, seine Form einer Frauengestalt anpasste. "Du warst einst meine Meisterin, Nimain. Doch jetzt bin ich deine Herrin." "Was wollt ihr, Maeve?" "Ich will, was dereinst mir gehörte." "Das wollt Ihr? Nun, es ist vollbracht. Komm zeige dich!" Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine weitere am Boden kniende Gestallt. "Wir haben einen Gast. Erhebe dich, er will dich sehen." Umsichtig schlich Maeve um den Fremden herum. Allein seine Kleidung wirkte Furcht einflössend. Abgesehen von den schwarzen Klamotten, die der Fremde trug, gab es zwei Dinge, die an ihm auffällig waren. Zum einen war der Kopf dieser fragwürdigen Gestallt komplett verhüllt, nur ein paar wachsamer Augen blitzten aus einem Sehschlitz hervor und zum anderen trug er seine Schwerter gekreuzt über dem Rücken. "Mh, sehr stark scheinst du mir nicht zu sein. Enttäuschend. Wer weiß, ob du mir überhaupt nützlich sein kannst. Was sind deine Fähigkeiten?" Noch immer schlich Maeve, wie ein Tiger im Käfig um ein Stück Fleisch. Geduldig harte der Fremde aus, verlor seinen Gegenüber jedoch keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Es war merklich, dass diese Art der Fleischbeschauung keinerlei Vergnügen darstellte. "Einen guten Krieger erkennt man an seinem Schwert, wusstest du das?", fragte Maeve ziemlich belanglos. Noch bevor ihre Finger den Saum einer der Schwertscheiden erreicht hatten, zog der Verhüllte ein Messer, drehte sich, um hielt Maeve im Arm gepackt, die Klinge dicht an ihrem Hals. "Ich laufe 100m in weniger als 12 Sekunden! Ich kann ohne jeden Lufthauch den Wald durchqueren ohne auch nur einen Halm umzuknicken! Ich schieße Euch drei Pfeile mit einem einzigen Schuss genau ins Ziel! Wenn es erforderlich ist, schlage ich Euch mit jeder Art von Waffe! Und ich befördere einen Mann in drei Sekunden nach Walhalla. Leise, sauber und ohne Spuren!" "Beeindruckend. Vielleicht kannst du mir doch hilfreich sein? Komm mit mir! Ich mache dich zum mächtigsten Krieger der ganzen Insel. Jeder wird vor dir auf die Knie fallen. Selbst Könige werden sich vor dir verneigen." Nach kurzem überlegen ging der Fremde vor Maeve auf die Knie "Meine Schiffe liegen an der Ostküste, meine Männer erwarten Eure Befehle."

Später an diesem Tag, die Sonne hatte sich die Herschafft über den Himmel errungen, als eine seltsam anmutende Erscheinung sich am Ufer des breiten Flusses niederließ. Fröhlich tanzten die leuchtenden Strahlen im Wasser und brachen sich dann an der Oberfläche. Dieses Schauspiel hatte eine merklich beruhigende Wirkung, vergessen waren die Strapazen der letzten Wochen, die Unwetter und tosenden Orkane auf dem Meer. Einzig für diesen Augenblick schien es sich gelohnt zu haben, die Heimat im Norden zu verlassen und Richtung Süd-Süd-West auszulaufen. Diese Oase der Ruhe und des Friedens schien je durch das herannahende gepolter von Pferdehufen gestört zu werden. Mit einigen Sätzen verschwand die geheimnisvolle Figur im Geäst eines Baumes, von wo aus sich ein optimaler Blick auf die Geschehnisse bot. Die Rufe und das Grollen wurden lauter, als kurz darauf eine recht überschaubare Gruppe, drei Männer in rot-gelben Uniformen und eine Frau mit rotem Umhang, direkt unter jenem Baum halt machte. Sie stiegen aus den Sätteln, nahmen den Tieren das Zaumzeug ab und liesen sie sich ausruhen. Als sich gleich danach die Uniformierten in die Wälder zerschlugen, brachte es dem Fremden Maeve´s Worte wieder in Erinnerung. "Zieh mit deinen Männern nach Kells und töte jeden, der dir begegnet!" Die Klarheit dieser Worte waren eindeutig, fast erschreckend und wann wäre die Gelegenheit günstiger? Das potenzielle Opfer stand direkt unter dem Baum in dem er Stellung bezogen hatte. Wenn schon Blut vergießen, dann auch welches, dass die Mühe lohnt. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verlieren sprang der Fremde hinunter, auf sein Opfer zu, drückte es mit dem Rücken an den Baum und die Schneide seines Messers dicht an Deidre´s Kehle. Einen Moment standen beide regungslos da und blickten sich fest in die Augen. "Na los. Stich zu.", flüssterte Deidre ihrem Angreifer zu. Ihr war klar, dass jemanden auch noch dazu aufzufordern dir die Luftröhre zu durchtrennen, nicht die beste Möglichkeit war, dieser Situation gefahrlos zu entkommen, aber anderer Seits, warum zögerte sojemand? Wie von einem leisen rascheln aufgeschreckt fuhr die Gestallt herum. Deidre noch immer im Arm gepackt, sah er sich jetzt drei bewaffneten Gegnern gegenüber. "Hey, lass die Königin los! Wird´s bald?" "Sie sollen die Waffen runter nehmen.", um seiner Bitte Nachdruck zu verleihen, richtete er sein Messer fester an Deidre´s Hals, "Na los!" Etwas ratlos sahen sich die Männer an, liesen auf ein Kopfnicken hin aber doch die Schwerter und Lanzen sinken. Vorsichtig machte der Fremde ein paar Schritte Rückwärts, stieß Deidre in die Arme ihrer Soldaten und lief im Schutz des dichten Waldes davon.

In der Zwischenzeit in Kells.

"Ganz unter uns. Du musst doch zu geben, dass das Leben in einer Ehe nicht ganz einfach ist." Moserte Angus rum, der angeregt versuchte mit Garrett ein Gespräch anzufangen. "Ich meine, was erwarten die Frauen bitte? Soll ich mich um das Haus kümmern, die Wäsche waschen und den Abwasch erledigen?" "Das wäre zu viel verlangt. Soweit ich weiß, hat das bisher Rohan erledigt." "Ha ha. Ich versteh´s einfach nicht. Was mach ich verkehrt?" "Mein Freund, du brauchst dringend Nachhilfe in Sachen Frauen. Zu aller erst einmal, wenn du etwas von einer Frau willst, mach ihr Komplimente. Zeig ihr, was sie dir bedeutet. Behandel sie wie eine Blume, vorsichtig und liebevoll." "Und bei euch beiden funktioniert das ganze?" "Frauen wollen sich begehrt fühlen, Angus. Du musst sie jedes mal wieder aufs Neue verzaubern. Dazu reichen schon Kleinigkeiten." " Und was sind das für Kleinigkeiten?" "Einfache Dinge eben. Ein lächeln, eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit. Am besten bringst du ihr Blumen mit und lässt deinen ganzen Charme spielen." "Wenn ich das so alles höre, könnte man meinen, dass das alles so einfach ist.", spottete Angus, "Was machst du so, wenn du Deidre mit deinem "Charme" umspielen willst?" "Tut mir leid, mein Freund. Da musst du dir selbst etwas einfallen lassen." "Schon gut, aber wenn du so ein großartiger Romantiker bis, wie kommt es, dass ihr es nicht noch mal mit einem Kind versucht?" "Es liegt nicht am versuchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es wirklich wollen." "Man, du glaubst immer noch daran Fianna zu finden, nicht wahr? Wie lange ist das jetzt her? Über 10 Jahre?" "Irgendwo ist sie, ich weiß es!" "Aber mal angenommen, was ich dir nicht wünsche, sie kommt nicht mehr zurück, was wird dann aus Kells?" "Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich überlasse es den Göttern, Kells Schicksale weiter zu bestimmen."

Ein paar Stunden später, als die Sonne ihr Haupt über der Insel senkte und dem Mond die Vorherrschaft über die Nacht lies.

Deidre fand die Küste verlassen vor. Eine Botschaft, eine von Garretts Überraschungen, eine Rose mit einem Zettel, hatten sie hierher geführt. Die Nachricht war kurz gehalten und bestand nur aus drei Worten: Strand vor Sonnenuntergang. Doch nun war nichts von einer Überraschung zu sehen. Deidre zuckte kurz zusammen, als sich zwei Hände von hinten her auf ihre Augen legten. Doch nur Sekunden später spürte sie die Wärme zweier sinnlicher Lippen. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie direkt in die herzlichen Augen ihres Geliebten, der sie bei der Hand nahm und sie zu einem nahe gelegenen Lagerfeuer führte, an dessen lodernden Flammen sie sich niederließen. "Wie..." Er legte Deidre sanft einen Finger auf den Mund, wieder küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. "Du bist mein Stern und Sterne verdienen besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Du warst in den letzten Tagen viel zu traurig, so kenn ich meine Frau nicht." "Es ist nur", begann Deidre leise und mit fast weinerlicher Stimme, "Ich ertrag diese Ungewissheit nicht länger. Ich will nicht mehr länger warten. Ich will meine Tochter wieder in meine Arme schließen. Ich will, dass sie einfach wieder zurückkommt." "Und das wird sie auch, du darfst nicht aufhören zu hoffen.", zärtlich nahm er Deidre in die Arme, worauf hin sie sich fest an ihn drückte. "Ich habe keine Kraft mehr weiter zu hoffen. Was ist, wenn sie nicht mehr hier auf der Insel ist?" "Sie wird zurückkehren, das verspreche ich dir. Was kann ich tun, damit du dich besser fühlst?" "Sag mir, dass mir noch immer der Ehrenplatz in deinem Herzen gehört." "Das kann ich nicht. Wie könnte ich dich auf einen Platz verweisen, wenn dir mein ganzes Herz gehört?" Liebevoll strich er Deidre durch das offene Haar, küsste sie und öffnete vorsichtig den Knoten ihres Umhanges. Wieder tauschten die beiden heiße Küsse, während Garrett Deidre sanft nach hinten in den noch warmen Sand drückte. Völlig mit sich beschäftigt bemerkten sie nicht, dass nur wenige Meter hinter ihnen, im Schutz des dichten Waldes, jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgt wurde. "Sind sie das?", flüssterte eine raue Männerstimme. "Wie gehen wir vor, Captain?" "Haltet euch genau an den Plan." Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen spannte der Krieger in schwarz seinen Bogen. Der Pfeil zischte jedoch knapp an seinem bestimmten Ziel vorbei. "Was war los, Captain?" "Nur ein kleiner Test." Wirklich brachte ihn ein auftretendes Brennen auf der Stirn aus der Ruhe, doch diese Blöße konnte er sich nicht vor seinen Männern geben. Erneut legte er an, zwei Pfeile, dass brennen wurde immer stärker, doch davon lies er sich diesmal nicht aus dem Takt bringen. Mit einem leisen zischen sausten die Geschosse durch die kühle Luft auf ihr vermeintliches Ziel zu.

Ungestört von der nahen Bedrohung liebkosten sich Garrett und Deidre, tauschten leidenschaftliche Küsse. Garrett hatte sich bereits seines Shirts entledigt, lies seine Hand zärtlich über Deidres Bein gleiten, als sich die totbringenden Pfeile durch seine Brust borhten.

"Los gehts. Ihr macht genau dass, was wir besprochen haben." "Und wenn etwas schief läuft?" "Immer an den Kodex halten!" "Aye, Captain!" Wie ein Schatten verließ der Schwarze das Versteck, hielt auf die beiden wehrlos im Sand liegenden zu.

In dicken Strömen trat das Blut aus Garretts Wunden, in schweren Tropfen den Sand. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, der Schmerz war unerträglich. "Lauf zurück, hol schnell Hilfe!" "Nein, ich lass dich hier nicht zurück. Bitte bleib bei mir!" Je wurde Deidre aus ihrer trauer in den Stand gerissen und befand sich erneut ausgeliefert in den Armen des schwarzen Kriegers, als hinter diesem seltsamen Gespann ein kleiner Trupp Kellssoldaten, vom Feuer angelockt und mit dem Befehl im Notfall dieses sofort zu ersticken, auftauchte. "Ah, da wären wir ja alle wieder beisammen. Du kennst das Spielchen. Wenn deine Truppenteile so liebenswürdig währen die Waffen zu strecken." "Verschwinde!", tönte eine zitternde Stimme hinter ihm. Fast mit letzer Kraft zog sich Garrett auf die Ellenbogen, umfasste das Bein des Fremden. "Nur keine Sorge. Das werde ich." Mit einem festen Tritt gegen Garretts blutende Brust entledigte er sich seinem ohne hin schon schwachen Gegner, worauf dieser schwer atment zusammen brach. Wie auf ein vereinbartes Zeichen hin stürmte eine kleine Horde wilder Männer rücklinks auf die Soldaten zu, packten sie im Genick und bedrohten sie ebenfalls mit ihren Schwertern, Messern und Äxten. Dieser Übermacht unterlegen, ließen sie zitternd die Waffen fallen. "Ich danke euch für euer erscheinen, leider muss ich die kleine Party schon wieder verlassen. Seit aber sicher, dass ich nicht ohne ein kleines Geschenk gehe."

Gelähmt vor Angst blieb den Soldaten nur zu zusehen, wie die Bande sich im Schutz der heraufbrechenden Nacht zerstreute.


	14. 14 Geheimnisse eines Captains

Kapitel 14: Geheimnisse eines Captains

Gerade einmal ein paar hundert Meter weiter näherte sich die Bande ihrem Lager. Es war bescheiden aber dafür bestens gerüstet. Fünf große Schiffe, mit Drachenähnlichen Figuren am Bug, rot-weiß gestreiften Segeln und einem auffälligem Zeichen, welches keines wegs den Ursprung auserhalb dieser Insel hatte, lagen längs am Strand und boten somit den idealen Schutz vor Wind und eventuellen Angriffen vom Wasser her. Weiter vorne am Strand waren Feuer entzündet und Lagen gegen aufziehenden Regen gespannt wurden. Um die einzelnen Feuer saßen mehrere fünfzig Männer, alle bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Mit lautem gejubel und getöse wurden die Ankömmlinge begrüßt. "Keine Meile von hier liegt der Hauptsitz von Kells. Die Landschaft ist flach und leicht zu beobachten. Wir konnten ihre Verteidigung schwächen und so unserem Ziel ein Stück näher rücken!", verkündete der geheimnissvolle Krieger. Wieder brach lauter jubel aus, die Männer johlten und lachten. "Noch ist der Sieg nicht unser, aber bald wird es geschaft sein. Dann wird uns die Ehre zu teil, die uns eigentlich gebürht. Heute Nacht ist der Himmel klar und Thor hat uns damit ein Zeichen gesant. Schon Morgen erfüllen sich all unsere Hoffnungen! Doch heute lasst uns feiern und damit zeigen, wie sehr wir Thor den allmächtigen verehren!", zustimment prosteten alle ihrem Anführer zu." "Die Lady bezieht unterdessen mein Quartier.", wandte er sich an seinen, wie es schien, Hauptmann. Unter all den groben und halb besoffenen Kerlen konnte Deidre etwas ausmachen, dass überhaupt nicht in diese Szenerie zu passen schien. Zwischen den feiernden und johlenden Kerlen saß wirklich ein kleiner Junge. Sofort, als er die kleine Gruppe erblickte, sprang er auf und steuerte auf sie zu. "Warum hast du dich umgezogen? Und was soll all das Blut, Captain?", strahlte er Deidre an. "Red keinen Mist.", entgegnete er, als er aus der Dunkeleit trat. "Hast du die Rasselbande im Griff gehabt?" "Aye, Captain.", strahlte der Kleine. Gemeinsam ließen sie alle nieder. Mit einem seltsamen Interesse verfolgte Deidre die Sitten und Bräuche, welche die Männer an den Tag legten. Die Beine über Kreuz geschlagen saßen sie im Sand, das Fleisch wurde direkt vom gebratenen Tier abgetrent und aus Hörnern tranken sie vergnügt und den Göttern zur Ehre ihren Met. Mehr bekamm Deidre nicht von all dem Treiben mit, sie wurde auf eines der Schiffe gebracht, wo sie in eine Art Kammer gefürht wurde. Diese Kammer bot nicht viel Platz, jedoch war dieser ausgezeichnet genutz. In die Wand zu ihrer linken war ein Bett eingelassen, unter dem Fenster ragte ein Brett heraus, welches als Tisch seine dienste tat. Darauf lagen verstreute Karten, ein Kompass und ein Messer. Besonderes augenmerk richtete Deidre auf die Seekarten. Sie waren exakt und Detailgetreu gezeichnet. Das musste die Arbeit eines genialen Malers gewesen sein. Von draußen her drangen laute Rufe und Schreie an ihr Ohr, welche sie je aus ihren Gedanken rissen. "Was soll das alles? Wir sind seit Tagen hier und haben nicht ein Dorf überfallen oder etwas erobert. Ich sage wir schlagen endlich zu!" "Wir werden uns genau an den Plan halten! Es gibt keine weitere Diskussion!" Anscheinend waren einige der Männer unzufrieden und ließen nun ihrem gesamten Ärger Luft. "Wir sind nicht mehr zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit, Captain! Wir wollen einen neuen, einen besseren Anführer!" "Du wagst es mich heraus zufordern? Wer hat euch Idioten erst zu einer ernst zu nehmenden Bande gemacht?" "Das warst du, Captain." "Wer war es, der die Eindringlinge aus unseren Dörfern vertrieben hat?" "Wir!", riefen einzelne Stimmen. "Wer hat unser Land befreit und die Römer bis hinter den Rhein zurück gedrängt?" "Wir!", riefen diesmal einige mehr. "Und wer ist unbesiegbar, von jedem gefürchtet und geachtet?" "Wir!", stimmten diesmal auch die restlichen mit ein. "Und wem verdankt ihr euren Ruhm?" "Dir, Captain!" "Hab ich euch je zweifel an meinen Plänen gelassen oder euch ohne Beute nach Hause kehren lassen? Wenn ich euch je entäuscht habe, dann fällt euer Urteil. Doch wenn nicht, dann lasst uns auf den morgigen Tag trinken!" Nur Augenblicke danach wich die Stille der Nacht erneut dem heillosen gebrülle gezeche. Hinter Deidre wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und der seltsame Krieger, gefolgt von einem großen hageren Mann, trat ein. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stellte dieser einen Teller mit Fleisch auf den Boden, nickte seinem Captain zu und ließ die beiden allein. "Du hast sicher hunger. Bedien dich." Mit argwohn betrachtete Deidre den aufgetürmten Berg vor ihr und ihren "Gastgeber", welcher in einer Holzkiste unter dem Bett etwas zu suchen schien. "Du solltest das Hemd so schnell wie möglich waschen, sonst bekommst du das Blut nie mehr raus. Das dürfte in etwa passen. Zieh es so lange an." Was ging hier nur vor? Dieser Mann behandelte sie nicht wie eine Gefangene, eher, wie einen Gast. Jedesmal wenn sie sich begegnet waren, war ihr sein Verhalten merkwürdiger vor gekommen. Was bezweckt er nur damit? "Wie bist du eigentlich zu deinem Süßen gekommen? Ich meine, was liegt dir so an ihm?", platze er völlig gelassen heraus. Er hockte sich zu ihr auf den Boden, die Beine übereinander geschlagen. "Na komm schon, es muss doch etwas geben, dass dir an ihm gefällt. Sonst hättest du ihn wohl kaum geheiratet." Nach weiteren Sekunden des Schweigens, brach er erneut die Stille. "Schon klar. Du fragst dich bestimmt, wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin und was ich mir überhaupt einbilden würde. Hab ich recht?" "Das kommt dem ganzen schon sehr nahe." "Zum einen Bilde ich mir ein, ein guter Gastgeber zu sein. Ich biete dir einen Ort wo du schlafen kannst, eine warme Mahlzeit und sogar frische Kleidung. Und als Gegenzug erwarte ich einfach ein paar Antworten auf meine Fragen. Aber alles was ich von dir erhalte ist Abweisung. Nun, deine Bedenken sind verständlich und doch versichere ich dir, dass du nichts zu befürchten hast. Es liegt mir fern, dir etwas anzutun. Zum anderen spricht schon deine Haltung, dein Auftreten und vor allem deine Erscheinung Bände. Du hast einen Umhang bei dir geführt, was darauf schließen lässt, dass wohl nicht gerade arbeiten musst um zu überleben. Deine Worte und Handlungen sind weise gewählt und überdacht, auch nicht gerade Bauernniveau. Zu guter letzt trägst du einen Ring bei dir, einen Claddagh, und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, zeigt er, dass du deinen Prinzen schon gefunden hast. Soll ich weiter machen? Ich versteh dich, wenn auch nicht was du an ihm findest. An deinem Gesicht lässt sich erkennen, dass er dir viel bedeutet. Aber auch da kann ich dich beruhigen. Er wird nicht sterben, falls du das dachtest." Hoffnungsvoll sah Deidre zu ihm herüber. "Die beiden Pfeile sind direkt durch den Brustkorb rein und hinten wieder heraus geschossen, dabei haben sie sein Herz verfehlt. Sie lassen sich leicht abbrechen und heraus ziehen." "Warum machst du das alles, was für einen kranken Plan verfolgst du überhaupt? Und woher kommst du? Du bist kein Nordmann, auch wenn deine Sprache etwas anderes verrät." "Ich verrate nie meine Pläne, selbst meinen besten Männern nicht. Eine Erfahrung, die ich sehr schmerzlich selber machen musste. Nein, es handelt sich hier eher um eine offene Schuld, die ich zu begleichen habe. Mit deiner Behauptung hast du leider recht, ich komme weder aus dem Norden noch sonst irgendwo aus der Richtung." "Was meinst du damit und was war das für eine Schuld?" Irgendetwas veranlasste den Fremden offen und ehrlich zu Deidre zu sein. Dieses Gefühl, er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber es war so etwas wie Vertrauen. "Aufgewachsen bin ich in einer Ruine auf einem kleinen Ödland. Ich habe keinerlei Erinnerungen wo ich wirklich herkomme oder wer meine Eltern sind. Mein Vater hat mich fast Tot geprügelt, deshalb bin ich auch weggelaufen. Das zumindest hat die Frau, die mich bei ihr aufnahm, immer wieder erzählt. Sie lehrte mich dass man niemanden vertrauen darf. Sie lehrte mich das kämpfen und das Reue, Mitleid und Gefühle nur Schwächen sind, die es auszumerkeln gilt. Sobald meine Beine stark genug waren, lief ich davon. Doch ihr Geist schien mich fast zu verfolgen. Egal was ich versuchte oder wo auch immer ich mich versteckte, dauernd hörte ich ihre Stimme. Irgendwie schaffte ich es von dieser Insel herunter zukommen und schwamm bis ich fast zusammen brach. Mit letzer Kraft konnte ich mich ans Ufer irgendeines gottverlassenen Strandes retten." Fasziniert hörte Deidre der Geschichte zu und irgendwie empfand sie plötzlich Mitleid mit dieser armen Seele. "Einige hundert Meter weiter ankerten Boote, Schiffe wie diese hier. Ich schliech mich an Board und gelangte so in den hohen Norden. Ich bin unter diesen Männern aufgewachsen und habe eine Mannschaft um mich geschart, der ich blind Vertrauen und Glauben kann. Sie sind meine Familie, meine wahre Familie." "Warum seid ihr ausgerechnet hier her gekommen?" "Ich hatte schon fast vergessen wer ich war und wo ich her kam, die Stimme in meinem Kopf hatte ich seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr gehört. Vor ein paar Wochen ging es wieder los. Sie sagte ich solle nach Süd-Westen aufbrechen. Ich hätte noch eine offene Schuld, die ich unverzüglich begleichen müsse. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, um was für eine Schuld es sich handelt, aber vielleicht kannst du mir sagen wo ich einen Ring aus Steinen finden kann?" "Ist das der Ort, wo du hin musst? Ich kann ihn dir zeigen, wenn du willst, aber was hast du davon?" "Das kann ich nicht sagen, auch dir nicht." "Nun, das erklärt zumindest das Symbol auf deinen Segeln. Was mich aber mehr interessiert ist der Junge." "Kierran ist ein Waisenkind. Ich hab ihn gefunden, als er sich an Board schleichen wollte, seit dem ist er mein Steuermann. Und er macht seine Arbeit wirklich gut." "Steuermann? Er ist doch gerade mal noch ein Kind." "Er ist fünf, dass mag sein, aber unterschätze ihn nicht. Er wird schon bald ein Berserker, ein echter Mann." In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, der kleine Junge lugte vorsichtig hinein und sprang sofort auf seinen Captain zu. Sein nächster Blick galt dem riesen Teller zwischen den beiden. Eilig griff er nach einen Stück, sah seinen Captain an und lies es sofort wieder sinken. "Nimm nur." Langsam schüttelte der kleine seinen blonden Schopf. "Du musst etwas essen.", entgegnete er knapp. "Gäste essen zu erst, das ist Tradition.", antwortete der Captain auf Deidre´s ungestellte Frage. Bisher verlief dieses Treffen eindeutig geselliger und ruhiger als Deidre es sich hätte vorstellen können. Doch was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Der kleine lies sich auf dem Schoß des Captains nieder. "Hast du deine Arbeiten erledigt?" "Aye, alles erledigt." "So, was war am Anfang?" "Am Anfang waren Muspelheim, das Reich des Feuers und Niflheim, das Reich des Eises. Als beide Reiche aufeinander trafen, entstand daraus der Urriese Ymir." "Und was war das besondere an ihm?" "Ymir war zwiegeschlechtlich und seine Füße zeugten miteinander die Frostriesen.", kam die antwort hinter her geschossen. "Und weiter?" "Ähm, zugleich mit Ymir entstand auch die Kuh Audhumla, zu deren Nachkommen die ersten Götter aus dem Geschlecht der Asen gehörten." "Welche Götter waren das?" "Odin, Wili und We. Die Asen, dem Riesengeschlecht feindlich gesonnen, erschlugen Ymir, warfen ihn in Ginnungagap, die Urschlucht und erschufen aus ihm die Welt." "Und aus welchen Teilen?" "Aus seinem Fleisch die Erde, aus seinen Haaren die Bäume, aus seinen Knochen, Zähnen und Kieferknochen die Berge, Felsen und Klippen, sein Blut wurde zu Meer und Wasser und..." "Sag es, ich weiss, dass du es kannst." "Aus seiner Schädeldecke wurde das Himmelszelt. Die Asen erhoben den Himmel mit vier Hörnern über die Erde und setzten unter jedes Horn einen Zwerg." "Und die heißen?" "Austri, Westri, Nordri und Sudri." "Sehr schön. Und jetzt wird geschlafen." Der Kleine nickte ihm zu und war im nächsten Moment schon fast zur Tür hinaus gelaufen. "Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" Er machte kehrt, nahm sich ein großes Stück Freisch, lachte Deidre an und verschwand fast genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war. "Er ist richtig süß." "Ja, Kierran ist der Grund, warum ich das alles mache." Schweigen. Unerwartet richtete sich der Captain auf, wies auf das Bett hinter ihm. "Du kannst ruhig hier schlafen, lass aber das Fenster offen, damit Odin reinkommen kann. Lass ihn in ruhe, dann wird er dir nichts antun." Er verließ den Raum und ließ Deidre wieder allein. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür, von draußen drangen ihr die letzten rufe der feiernden Mannschaft entgegen. Einige Meter weiter, hinter einer Bank, entdeckte sie den Jungen mit dem Captain. Wie schon bei seinem Bett wurde der Deckel der Bank hoch geklappt und eine Decke kam zum vorschein. Die beiden legten den Fleischbrocken auf die Rehling und ließen sich aneinader gekuschelt nieder. Leise Worte, in einer fremden, seltsamen Sprache drangen zu ihr herüber. "Du hättest uns heute fast auffliegen lassen, du musst vorsichtiger sein, was du sagst."

Heil sér þú(Gesund seist du

ok í hugum gð guten Sinnes

Þórr þik þiggi.Möge Thor dich annehmen

Oðinn þik eigi.Möge Odin dich zu eigen machen.)

Leise ließ Deidre die Tür in´s Schloss fallen. Wieder ruhte ihr Blick auf dem Messer, welches auf dem Tisch lag. Ungefähr 20 cm lang, Kunstvoll verziehrt. Im Griff war eine Triskele eingearbeitet, das selbe Symbol, was ihr schon auf den Segeln aufgefallen war. Die Klinge war scharf und mit seltsamen Schriftzeichen, vermutlich alten Runen, übersäht. Dieser Mann hatte ein Geheimniss! Und irgendwie kam er ihr seltsam vertraut vor. Ein lautes, bedrohliches Krächzen riss sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Oberhalb des Tisches, direkt vor ihr, hockte im Fensterrahmen ein Vogel. Ein Falke. Er hatte den Kopf schief gelegt, starrte Deidre mit funkelnden Augen an und hüpfte hinunter auf den Tisch. Von dort lies er sich elegant auf einen Schild oberhalb des Bettes gleiten, wo er den Kopf in sein Gefieder steckte und einschlief.

Deidre erwachte vom leisen knarren der Tür. Eine dunkle Gestallt hatte sich über sie gebeut und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Erschrocken sah sie dem fremden Mann in die Augen. "Pss, nicht erschrecken." Er lies von ihr ab, trat einige Schritte zurück. "Bitte verzeiht mir, meine Königin. Ich hab mit angesehen, wie diese Barbaren Euch hier her gebracht haben. Ich komme, um euch zu retten. Im Augenblick schlafen fast alle. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Als er noch einen Schritt rückwärts ging, stieß er gegen die Wand mit dem Schild. Sofort fing der Falke an, lautstark gegen diese Ruhestörung zu protestieren. Schleunigst stieß der Soldat die Tür auf und lief derekt gegen eben diesen großen hageren Mann, der seinem Captain nicht von der Seite zu weichen schien, dieser packte ihn und riss ihn in die Höhe. "Weisst du eigentlich was wir mit Eindringlingen machen, wenn wir sie erwischen?" "Sven, lass den Mann los. Ich bin mir sicher die Lady hat hierfür eine gute Erklärung.", tönte die Stimme des Chefs hinter ihm. Fordernd sah er zu Deidre hinüber, die mitlerweile in die Schwelle der Tür gedrehten war. Nach kurzem Überlgen schliesslich. "Dieser Mann ist mein Diener. Er hat sich nur Sorgen gemacht. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich mich in solch ausgezeichneter Gesellschaft befinde. Er wird euch bestimmt nicht wieder stören." "Nein,", hob der große ein, "weil wir ihn über Bort werfen werden, so wie es sich für Schnüffler gehört." "Sven! Lass ihn bitte runter. Dieser Gentleman hier, hat nur seine Pflicht getan. Ich bin sicher wenn er gehen kann, wird er dich nicht weiter belästigen." "Aye, Captain. Ich beobachte dich, Freundchen!" Etwas verstört sah sich der Soldat um, auf ein zustimmendes nicken hin, sprang er von Board und lief zurück in den Wald.


	15. 15 Kurioser gehts immer

Kapitel 15: Kurioser geht's immer

Völlig außer Atem erreichte der Soldat die rettenden Mauern von Kells. "Hey, wo warst du? Der Hauptmann ist stinksauer auf dich! Du hast deinen Appell verpasst. An deiner Stelle würde ich mich sofort bei ihm melden." "Lass mich durch, ich hab wichtige Informationen. Ich muss sofort zum König."

"Man, was ist den mit Garrett los? Der platzt ja fast?", flüsterte Angus seinem Freund ins Ohr. Etwas verständnislos sah er hinüber zum Tisch, wo Garrett mit seinen besten Kriegern, angestrengt eine gute Taktik gegen das kleine Nordmannproblem diskutierte. Angesichts der Ereignisse der letzten Nacht, schien dass keine all zu leichte Übung zu sein. "Einige Kühe sind verschwunden, aber bisher haben die Nordmänner nichts weiter unternommen. Warum wollt Ihr sie dann von hier vertreiben? Vielleicht wollen sie nur ihre Vorräte aufstocken?" "Schwachkopf, die Nordmänner sind eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung. Sie sind grausame Eroberer und kein kleines Handelsvolk! Sie haben bereits gezeigt, dass sie vor nichts zurück schrecken und sich ausgezeichnet mit Waffen auskennen. Nein, ich lass nicht zu, dass sie irgendjemanden Schaden. Nicht schon wieder." "Mein König, ich komme mit wichtigen Nachrichten.", rief der Soldat, als er den Saal herein gestürmt kam. "Die Nordmänner, sie haben die Königin ihn ihrer Gewalt." "Erzähl mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß." " Allem Anschein nach, haben sie nicht vor ihr etwas anzutun. Ich hab gehört sie wollen zum Feenring um dort irgendeine alte Schuld zu begleichen." "Nach Tir na Gwir also, dann werden wir sie dort erwarten."

Fast zur selben Zeit brach ein kleiner Trupp von Osten her in Richtung Inselzentrum auf. "Ich hab lange nachgedacht. Dieses Kind, ist kein Waisenjunge, hab ich Recht?"

"Mh, wie kommst du darauf?" "Ich hab euch beide beobachtet. Die Art, wie er mit dir redet, wie er dich ansieht. Dafür kennt und liebt er dich zu sehr." "Es hat wohl wenig Sinn, dir weiter hin etwas vor zu machen?" "Nein, aber einige Fragen hätte ich schon noch. Warum hast du es bisher verheimlicht, auch deinen Männern gegenüber?" "Kinder gehören nicht auf ein Schiff. Sie brauchen ein festes zu Hause. Wenn die Jungs das rausbekommen hätten, hätten sie ihn auf, weiß Thor, welcher Insel ausgesetzt. Doch mittlerweile ist er so etwas wie ihr Glücksbringer geworden. Hast du Kinder?" Sofort wurde Deidre still und nachdenklich. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. "Das ist schon lange her." "Was ist passiert?" "Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Dieser Dolch, was haben diese Runen zu bedeuten?" "Sie stehen für meine Grundprinzipien. Stärke, Gerechtigkeit, Mut, Intelligenz und Raffinesse. Nur mit diesen Eigenschaften kann man eine so große Mannschaft zusammen halten. Und deine anderen Fragen?" "Dieser Vogel, was hat es mit dem auf sich?" "Odin? Er ist mein einziger und treuester Freund. Fast so etwas wie mein Schutzengel. Mit ihm halten wir mit den anderen Schiffen Kontakt, das ist einfacher als mit Flaggen." Schweigend bewältigten sie die letzten Meter über den nahe gelegenen Hügel. "Da vorne ist es. Hinter dem Hügel ist der Feenring." "Wow, der sieht aus, wie in meiner Erinnerung. Der Stein in der Mitte scheint wertvoll zu sein. Wie krieg ich den da raus?" "Ich hab dich hier her geführt, was willst du jetzt noch von mir?" Ein lautes raschelt hinter ihnen, ließ beide zusammen fahren. Deidre traute ihren Augen nicht. Temrasoldaten, angeführt von Torc, der wie immer widerlich lachte. "Schön dass ihr auf mich gewartet habt. Ich muss sagen, du hast deine Sache sehr gut gemacht." "Was hast du hier zu suchen, Torc?" "Hat dir der Captain nichts von unserem kleinen Arangememt erzählt? Ich bin enttäuscht." "Du, du hast mich reingelegt! Und ich hab dir vertraut." "Was du getan hast, tatest du aus freien Stücken, ich habe dich zu gar nichts gezwungen. Meine Schulden währen damit bezahlt. Und ihr lasst von nun an, mich und meine Männer in ruhe?" "Du hast darauf mein Wort.", entgegnete Torc und reichte ihm eine Schriftrolle. "Dein Wort bedeutet mir nichts.", er breitete sie aus, fing an zu lesen. Alle paar Zeilen geriet er ins stocken, schaute auf, überlegte und suchte nach der richtigen Übersetzung. "Das hier schon eher. Schön. Wenn ich das hier richtig verstehe, garantiert es mir völlig freie Hand bei allem was ich tue." Zustimmendes nicken von Torcs Seite her. Dann scheiden sich nun unsere Wege. Ich hoffe auf nimmer wieder sehen." Gerade, als er sich zum gehen umwandte, ertönte eine laute Stimme. "Nicht so schnell, Nordmann. Bleib genau da stehen, wo du bist!" Wie angewurzelt blieb der schwarze Krieger stehen, die Augen vor schreck geöffnet. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und sah direkt in das Gesicht Garretts, der ihn herausfordernd ansah. "Du forderst mich heraus? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du hast jetzt schon verloren. Ich wette du kannst nicht mal ein Schwert halten." "Und ich wette, dass du dich irrst." "Garrett, hör auf damit! Das ist Wahnsinn. Du musst hier niemanden etwas beweisen!", rief ihm Deidre zu, die von einem Temrasoldaten zurück gehalten wurde. "Schön, von mir aus. Aber um das ganze ein wenig spannender zu gestalten, machen wir einen kleinen Deal. Wenn ich gewinne erhalte ich von dir völlig freie Hand, bei allem was ich tue. Du wirst dich nicht einmischen und zu allem schön brav Ja und Amen sagen." "Und wenn ich gewinne wirst du zeigen, wer du wirklich bist und dieses Land noch Heute verlassen." "Das wird immer besser und besser!", mischte sich Torc wieder ins Geschehen. "Nun, du bist angeschlagen, ich werde also etwas Rücksicht auf dich nehmen, dass soll aber nicht bedeuten, dass ich es dir leicht machen werde." Garrett machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Der Fremde zog seine Schwerte aus ihren Scheiden, stieß das Rechte neben sich in den weichen Boden, kramte unter seinem Umhang und beförderte ein weiteres Messer zu Tage. Dieses Schauspiel wiederholte er an seinem Bein und seinem Arm. Jedes davon lies er neben sich fallen bevor sie sich voreinander verbeugten und ihre Kampfpositionen einnahmen.

Garrett machte einige Schritte nach links, was ihm der Fremde gleich tat. Er schoss auf Garrett zu attackierte ihn mit heftigen Hieben, wovon Garrett den letzten so parierte, dass sie sich kräftemessend, Auge in Auge gegenüber standen. Garrett packte ihn am Kragen zog ihn zu sich heran. Schnell trat der Captain einen Satz zurück, duckte sich unter dem herunter sausenden Schwert und brachte so einige Meter sicheren Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Gegner. Wieder fing seine Stirn an zu brennen, mit jedem Hieb gegen seinen Gegner, wurde es schlimmer. Dieser Garrett war ein verflixt guter Kämpfer, selbst mit dieser schweren Verletzung, die er ihm zugefügt hatte, konnte er noch solche Tricks bewerkstelligen. Weitere schwere Attacken folgten, bei denen Garrett Mühe hatte, sich zu wehren. Er machte einige Schritte zurück, ließ Garrett Zeit zum Gegenangriff. Lange konnte er das Brennen nicht mehr ignorieren. Seinen Gegner immer fest im visier. "Zeig niemals schwäche oder Angst.", flüsterte er sich immer wieder vor. Geschickt wand der Schwarze sich aus der Attacke." Immer lauter schallten die Rufe von Seiten der Temras. Solch ein Spektakel gab es nicht jeden Tag zu erleben. "Beobachte ihn! Analysiere ihn! Finde seine Schwachstelle heraus und dann vernichte ihn!", blitzartig stieß der geheimnisvolle Krieger nach vorn und wurde je von einem schrillen Schrei ausgebremst. Verdutzt sah er sich um, konnte schnell die Quelle ausfindig machen. "Kierran! Lass ihn gefälligst los, du Spinner!", brüllte er einen der Temrasoldaten an, der den Jungen im Genick gepackt hielt. Diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Garrett für sich, er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse, zog den Captain mit seinem Bein aus dem Stand und richtete seiner Klinge gegen seine Kehle. "Verdammt!" Es war das einzige was ihm in dieser Situation einfiel. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, seine Stirn brannte wie Feuer, sein Puls raste und Garrett erging es auch nicht besser. "Wow, das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Haben wir das schon mal gesehen, Rohan?", flüsterte der Dieb seinen Kameraden zu. "Halt die Klappe, Angus! Angus? Wie...?", antwortete der geschlagene Krieger. "Wo hast du Mistkerl das hier her? Na sag schon!", fragte Garrett wütend, in seiner Hand glitzerte etwas Silbernes. Erschrocken griff sich der Captain an den Hals. "Wie hast du...? Wie konntest du...? Wie kommt es, dass du nicht vor Schmerzen schreist, wie all die anderen?" "Die Frage ist eher, woher du die Kette meiner Frau hast? Hast du sie etwa angefasst?! Bete lieber zu deinen Göttern. Ich schwöre dir, ich bring dich um!!" "Du nennst mich einen Lügner? Die Kette gehört mir! Und du wirst sie mir sofort aushändigen!", er zog einen weiteren versteckten Dolch, richtete ihn auf seinen gegenüber. Der Schmerz auf seiner Stirn war mittlerweile unerträglich, er lies das Messer fallen. "Nein, Mam!", mit einem Ruck befreite sich der Junge aus den Fängen des Soldaten, schnappte sich eines der Messer, steuerte auf Garrett zu und trennte ihm den Wolfsschwanz vom Kopf. Etwas ungläubig besah sich Garrett das Messer, trat einige Schritte zurück, lies den am Boden liegenden aufstehen. "Und den Dolch? Woher hast du den? Mit lauten gekrächzte und gescharrte stürzte sich der Falke, welcher schon die ganze Zeit über, über den Köpfen der beteiligten seine Kreise zog, herab. Attackierte Garrett und landete sanft auf dem ausgestreckten Arm des Captains, wo er einen langen Silberfaden in seine Hand fallen ließ. "Ich danke dir, Odin. Jetzt versteh ich auch, was dir an ihm liegt, Lady. Er ist wirklich reizend. Nun, wir hatten eine Abmachung. Ich kann dir gerne mein Gesicht zeigen, aber einen Namen kann ich dir nicht nennen." Seine freie Hand wanderte langsam hinauf zu seinem Kinn, zog den Schleier herunter und die Kapuze über den Kopf. Niemand konnte glauben, was er da sah. Um ein Haar, währen die Soldaten fast vom Pferd gefallen. Unter den schwarzen Klamotten, den vielen Waffen und hinter dem Umhang verbarg sich eine junge Frau! Die hellen roten Haare wirr in einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Einige Blicken flohen von der Fremden, hinüber zu Deidre und wieder zurück. Noch überraschender war jedoch das Symbol, welches sich blutrot auf ihrer Stirn abzeichnete. Das Wappen von Kells. "Warum glotzt ihr mich alle so an? Überrascht?" Mit jeder Sekunde wurde ihr unwohler. Kurz entschlossen rannte sie auf Garretts Pferd zu, sprang in den Sattel, warf ihm ihr Schwert in den Sand und ritt davon. "Ich bin geschlagen. Aber nicht besiegt."

Written by Michelle Hastler


	16. 16 Begegnung der anderen Art

Kapitel 16: Begenungen der anderen Art

Fast blind von Tränen der Wut drängte sie das Tier schneller zu laufen. Das Land, diese Sprache und die Leute, alles schien ihr seltsam gewohnt. Sie hatte es schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Deidre gespürt. Nicht nur, dass sie ihr sehr ähnlich sah, diese Begegnungen lösten einen regelrechten Schwall an Erinnerungen in ihr aus. Erinnerungen, die ihr für immer verloren schienen. Nach einigen Minuten, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, brachte sie das Tier in einem Dorf, unweit vom Schloss, zum stehen. "Hey, du! Wo bin ich hier?", fragte sie unverhemmt einen arbeitenden jungen Mann. "Hey, du. Ich rede mit dir. Hat dir niemand beigebracht, dass man auf eine Frage antwortet?" "Und hat dir niemand beigebracht, dass man vom Pferd steigt, wenn man mit jemanden redet?" Noch immer würdigte der Mann sie keines Blickes. Konzentriert hämmerte er auf einen Stück Blech herum, steckte es in die Glut und brachte es weiter in Form. Der Schweiß trat ihm von der Stirn und außer einem Lederschurz trug er keinerlei Hemden, die ihn vor den umherschwebenden Funken schützten. "Wie gut kennst du dich mit Edelmetallen aus, Mann der Glut?" "Ein wenig, aber besser versteh ich mich auf Pferde und Waffen. Das Tier hinter dir zum Beispiel. Wie bist du da ran gekommen? Hast du es gestohlen?" "Du musst etwas für mich reparieren." Vorsichtig lies sie die zarten Glieder der Kette auf die niedrige Steinmauer rieseln. "Das ist für das Material." Sie lies eine Silbermünze neben das Medallion fallen. "Das für deine Dienste und die für keinerlei weitere Fragen. Und sagen wir mal, ich hab es mir vorüber gehend ausgeliehen." Neben der Kette und der Silbermünze fanden jetzt noch zwei weitere Goldmünzen ihren Platz. Anscheinend eine Sprache die der Schmied verstand. Er legte Hammer und Blech bei Seite, besah sich das Schmuckstück näher. "Das ist ganz außergewöhnlich gearbeitet." "Hast du so etwas schon mal gesehen?" "Das ist die Arbeit meines Großvaters. Wie kommst... ach vergiss es." "Arbeitest du allein hier?" "Ja, für diese Arbeit braucht man Entschlossenheit, Mut, Können und viel Erfahrung. Kann nicht jeder machen. Ich schätze, du auch nicht." "Ich hab mich wohl verhört?!" "Glaub mir, du bringst es einfach nicht. Du bist eine Frau und Frauen sind weder Stark noch Mutig." _"Ich wette, du traust dich nicht! Ich hab´s doch gewusst. Du bist halt doch ein Mädchen. Und feige bist du auch." _Wie ein schwerer Schlag überfiel sie diese Erinnerung. Vor ihrem Geistigen Auge spielten Kinder, sie lachten schreien und tollten herum. Ihr Blick verfing sich in einem nahen Garten. Wut keimte in ihr auf, blitzschnell zog sie ihr Messer, stürmte auf den jungen Mann zu, packte ihn und stieß ihn gegen einen Pfeiler. "Du! Du bist es! Du bist an allem Schuld. Wegen dir hab ich dass alles durchgemacht!" "Wow, süße. Was ist los mit dir?" "Wag es ja nicht mich mit einer deiner Dorfschlampen zu vergleichen! Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere kleine Wette? Du hast mich schändlich im Stich gelassen! Gerade, als ich dich gebraucht hätte." Verständnislos sah er sie an. Mit einem Ruck zog sie ihre Kapuze herunter, zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Soara, du bist es, wie schön." "Bist du überrascht mich wieder zusehen? Wegen dir hab ich die letzten Jahre auf dem Meer verbracht." "Ich versteh nicht, warum du dich so aufregst. Ich würde sofort mit dir tauschen, das Leben auf dem Meer ist doch spannend." "Ja, tauschen wir. Du wirst immer in Angst leben. Dich Morgens im Meer waschen und jeden Tag, den du noch lebst, deinen Göttern danken." "Was hast du jetzt vor?" "Ich könnte einen Diener gebrauchen. Wer würde sich dazu besser eignen, als ein Sklave?" "Ich dachte du gehörst zu den Nordmännern. Nordmänner machen keine Gefangenen." "Na, dann weißt du ja was dir blüht. Du hast eine halbe Stunde." "Das... das ist völlig unmöglich. Das schaff ich nicht in so kurzer Zeit." "30 Minuten, oder lass ich dich in deiner elenden Hütte ausräuchern!" „Was willst du eigentlich bei diesen Kerlen? Machst du mit dem Captain rum? Ist er wenigstens gut?" „_Ich_ bin der Captain! Deine Zeit läuft."

Kaum das die Frist abgelaufen war, schwang sich Fianna auf den Gaul, die Münzen auf der Mauer waren verschwunden. "Hey, warte! Wo ist mein Geld?" "Sei froh, dass ich dein erbärmliches Dasein verlängere." Sie zog die Zügel an und galoppierte davon. Der Schmied hatte das Nachsehen.

Sie kam am Ufer des Boinye zum stehen. Seit sie auf dieser Insel war, hatte sich alles verändert. Alles, woran sie je geglaubt hatte, stellte sich nun als große Lüge heraus. Sie sprang vom Pferd, lies sich am Ufer des nahen Sees nieder. Das kühle klare Wasser hatte eine Beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Allmählig entspannten sich ihre Muskeln wieder, das Brennen hatte nach gelassen, aber die Wut war geblieben. In diesem Moment näherte sich ein alter Mann. Seine Haare waren ergraut und sein langer Bart bedeckte fast die Hälfte seines Oberkörpers. Nach seiner Kutte und dem Stab zu äußern, den er bei sich führte, hatte sie es mit einem Druiden zu tun. Konnte man auf dieser verdammten Insel nicht einen Moment allein sein?! Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spielte sie mit dem Gedanken den Alten einfach kalt zu machen. "Das würde ich dir nicht raten. Es ist nicht weise, einen Druiden zu schlagen. Ich bin hier, weil ich nach dir gesucht habe, Prinzessin. Ich denke, dass ich dir die meisten deiner Fragen beantworten kann." "Versuch mich zu überzeugen." "Deine Verbundenheit zu dieser Insel kommt nicht von ungefähr. Auch dieses Vertrauen zu Deidre ist kein Zufall. Genau hier, an dieser Stelle, seid ihr euch das erste Mal begegnet. Hab ich recht, Prinzessin?" "Verschwinde! Hör auf damit! Verschwinde aus meinen Gedanken und hör auf mich zu betiteln! Ich bin Captain!" Gerade, als Fianna einige Schritte auf den Druiden zu stürmen wollte, kam sie nicht vom Fleck. "Was ist das für ein Zauber?" "Wichtig ist jetzt, dass du mir genau zuhörst. Und nichts anderes! Du wurdest auf dieser Insel geboren und du bist hier aufgewachsen." "Aufgewachsen bin ich im Norden, bei meiner Mannschaft." "Nein, Ich meine was vorher war. Fianna, du bist kein Nordmann und das weißt du auch." "Fianna? Wer soll das sein? Hör sofort damit auf, mir irgendwelche Namen zu geben!" "Du glaubst mir nicht. Doch tief in deinem Inneren weißt du, dass ich Recht habe. Was glaubst du woher ich Dinge über dich weiß, die selbst du nicht mehr weißt? Ich kenne deinen Namen, ich kann dir sagen woher dieses Mal auf deiner Stirn stammt und warum dein Haustier keinen Meter von deiner Seite weicht." "Odin ist frei. Er kann machen was er will." "Nein, er ist dein Beschützer, es wurde alles bei deiner Geburt vorher bestimmt. Du stehst unter dem Schutz des Falken seit du deinen Namen erhalten hast. Dieses Schicksal, dein Schicksal, ist es, hier zu sein, auf dieser Insel und bei deinem Volk. Du magst dich nicht daran erinnern, aber hier, an diesem Baum ist etwas in den Stamm geritzt. Sieh es dir an, wenn du magst." Cahard trat einen Schritt auf die noch mehr verwirrte junge Frau zu, legte seine Hände beschwörend auf ihren Klopft und murmelte einige alte Pherse. Er wandte sich ab, „Setzt dich lieber, es wird dich ohnehin umhauen." Und ohne sie auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen stapfte er durch den dichten Wald davon. Sie war wieder Frei. Der Zauber war von ihr gewichen und die Neugier in ihr war groß. "Dieser Baum also? Merkwürdiger Zufall.", sprach sie mehr zu sich selbst. An genau diesem Baum, waren sich Deidre und sie das erste Mal begegnet. Damals hatte sie gezögert. Warum? Sie wusste es nicht einmal. Der Stamm war alt und Moosüberwuchert, doch mit etwas gutem Willen waren einige Umrisse zu erkennen. Allein beim Anblick der Schnitzerei musste sie lachen. "Kells rules!" Doch was sie in wirkliches staunen versetzte bemerkte sie erst auf den zweiten Blick. Diese nach rechts-oben gezogenen Buchstaben, die Form und das Aussehen. Das war ganz eindeutig ihre Handschrift! Ungläubig starrte sie dieses knappe Graffiti an. Strich das Moos auf Seite und noch mehr kam zum Vorschein. "F. S. O´C" Konnte das die Signatur des "Autors" sein? F? S? O´C? Wie hatte sie der alte genannt? Finne, Fillia, Fianna! Und der Schmied, hatte er ihr nicht auch einen Namen genannt? Soara! "Fianna Soara O´Conor!", murmelte sie vor sich her. Da stand tatsächlich ihr Name, von ihr geschrieben. Es schien alles so unwirklich, so surreal. Was sollte sie jetzt noch glauben? Sie ließ sich ins weiche Gras fallen und ordnete ihre Gedanken. Kaum, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, liefen Bilder in kurzen Sequenzen vor ihrem Auge ab. Der kleine Junge, vielmehr der Schmied, der Alte, wie er über seine blöden Äpfel schimpft, das Theater mit ihren Eltern, der Kampf mit Rohan und Garrett. Soweit machte alles Sinn. Was jetzt noch in ihrem Puzzle fehlte, war der Grund warum sie bei dieser Hexe Nimain gelandet war. Nimain. Sie hatte sie aufgenommen, ihr das Kämpfen gelehrt und sie immer wie eine minderwertige Kreatur behandelt. Als Dank, für die Jahrelange Mühen, sollte sie zu Maeve in die Dienste gehen. Ihr erster Auftrag war denkbar einfach. Kells erobern und jeden Umbringen, der ihr über den Weg läuft. Und dann diese Nacht, mit Deidre. Der Plan war ebenfalls denkbar Einfach. Sie musste das Übel an der Wurzel packen. Kein Kahn kann ohne Führung segeln. Genauso verhält es sich auch mit Königreichen. Vernichte den Kopf und der Vogel fliegt nicht mehr. Sie musste nur Deidre und ihren Kerl auseinander bringen, Deidres Vertrauen gewinnen und sie zum Feenring locken, wo Torc sich ihrer annehmen würde. Währe ihr nicht dieses elende Brandmal in die Quere gekommen, hätte sie vermutlich diesen Kerl umgebracht. Aber jetzt? Blieb ihr nur noch das Feld zu räumen und zurück nach Hause zu fahren? War nicht ihre Vereinbarung geplatzt? Kierran hatte diesem Kriegerkönig doch den Wolfsschwanz abgeschnitten. Damit war doch alles Nichtig. Und …. Himmel! Kierran!! Der war noch immer in der Gewalt der Temras. Die Temras. Jetzt war ihr alles klar. Mit einem Satz war sie aufgesprungen und preschte in Richtung Westen davon.

Kurz vor den Toren Schloss Temras schluckte sie ihren Zorn hinunter, Maeve war nicht zu trauen und würde sie sich etwas anmerken lassen, würde das nicht gut für sie oder ihren Jungen ausgehen. Maeve war zu allem Fähig und sie hatte keinerlei Skrupel das zu demonstrieren. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl betrat Fianna die große Halle. „Ah, wir haben gerade von dir gesprochen." „Euer Majestät. Ich bin gekommen um mich für meine Niederlage zu entschuldigen. Ich hätte mich nicht von Kleinigkeiten ablenken lassen dürfen. Das war falsch." „In der Tat, aber sei es drum. Du hast mir hervorragende Dienste geleistet." „Ich danke Euch, Euer Hoheit." Schmeichelte sie mit falschem Charme und verneigte sich gekonnt. „Wenn Ihr mir eine kleine Frage gestatten würdet?" Maeve gebot ihr mit einer kurzen Handbewegung fort zufahren. „Warum beschränkt Ihr Euch nur auf dieses lächerliche Königreich? Wie ich sehe, hab ich Euer Interesse geweckt. Es ist gar nicht so schwer. Kommt mit mir. Zusammen könnten wir das gesamte Festland einnehmen! Selbst die all zu mächtigen Römer würden vor Euch erzittern. Und Ihr währt nicht nur Herrscherin über dieses kümmerliche Fleckchen Land. Überlegt Euch meine Worte." Maeves Augen begannen zu leuchten, ihr gefiel diese Vorstellung. „Was du da sag's klingt durchaus interessant. Doch kann ich nicht so ohne weiteres aufbrechen. Ich brauche jemanden, der mich in meiner Abwesenheit vertritt. Solch ein Schritt will gut überlegt sein." „Ich erwarte Eure Antwort so schnell wie möglich. Doch solltet ihr keine würdige Vertretung finden, würde ich mich in aller Demut dazu bereit erklären, die Geschicke dieses Landes in Eurem Sinne zu lenken." Etwas überrumpelt tauschten Maeve und Torc vielsagende Blicke. „Oh, ich verstehe Eure Zweifel. Doch braucht Ihr mich nicht zu fürchten. Der hohe Norden ist meine Heimat. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse, weder an Kells noch an Temra." „Also schön, so sei es. Ich erwarte deine Schiffe abfahrbereit bei Morgenanbruch." „Selbstverständlich. Ihr werdet alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit vorfinden. Um eine Sache müsste ich Euch dennoch bitten. Ohne einen schriftlichen Erlass Eurerseits werde ich wohl kaum in der Lage sein, Euer Königreich zu verwalten. Ich bräuchte so etwas wie eine Bevollmächtigung, die mir erlaubt, während Euer Reise in die Geschäfte einzugreifen. Es handelt sich lediglich um eine reine Formsache." Einverstanden wies Maeve einen Diener an ihr Pergament, Tinte und Wachs zu bringen. Mit wenig Aufwand ließ Maeve einen allgemein Gültigen Vertrag aufsetzten, welchen Fianna während ihrer Abwesenheit freien handlungsspielraum gewährte. Mit innerer Freude und Stolz vernahm sie die Unterzeichnung und Versiegelung des Pergamentes und nahm das Schriftstück sofort an sich. Wieder verbeugte sie sich. „Ich danke Euch, Euer Majestät. Ich werde meinen Männern sofort eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass die entsprechenden Vorkehrungen getroffen werden." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt kurz inne. „Eine Frage hab ich dennoch. Habe ich die Erlaubnis frei sprechen zu dürfen?" Schon ein wenig genervt willigte Maeve ein. „Warum habt ihr mich zu dieser Hexe gebracht? Welchen Nutzen habt Ihr daraus gezogen?" Mit ihrem gewohnt nichtssagenden Lächeln sahen sich Torc und Maeve an. „So, du weißt es also?" Fianna nickte nur kurz, gespannt auf die Antwort. „Ich habe das alles für dich getan, wenn du so willst. Du hast die beste Ausbildung genossen, nicht wahr? Du bist die Beste! Du kannst stolz auf dich sein." „Oh, dass steht auser Frage. Ganz außer Frage."

Written by Michelle Hastler


	17. 17 Geschichten aus einer anderen Zeit

Kapitel 17: Geschichten aus einer anderen Zeit

Unterdessen brach die Nacht über die Insel. Und auch im Schloss legte man sich langsam zur Ruhe. Nur in einigen wenigen Räumen brannten noch die Kerzen.

„Ich kann nicht ohne weiteres einschlafen.", beklagte sie Kierran. Deidre stand in der Tür und wartete darauf ihn eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. „Mam betet immer noch mit mir." „Nun", Deidre trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu und ließ sich am Rand des Bettes nieder, „Ich kann nicht mit dir beten, ich versteh leider eure Sprache nicht. Aber vielleicht kann ich das mit einer Geschichte wieder gut machen?" Aufgeregt sprang der Knabe herum, „Au ja, am besten die von Odin und der Urschlucht Ginnungagap, mit seinen beiden Böcken und dem Wolf, der die Knochen des Bockes gebrochen hat." „Tut mir leid, damit kann ich nicht dienen und wenn du sie schon kennst, macht es ja gar keinen Spaß mehr zuzuhören." Kierran wurde neugierig, ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen und starrte Deidre erwartend an. „Also schön, lass mich kurz überlegen. Oh ja, die wird dir bestimtm gefallen. Es geht um einen König der mit bösen Räubern kämpfen muss und dabei eine atraktive junge Dame kennen lernt."

„_König Conor von Ulster litt häufig unter Zahnschmerzen und neigte deshalb zur Verdrießlichkeit. Er war ein untersetzer Mann, weder groß noch klein und würde heute wohl als "mittelgroß" beschrieben. Er besaß einen unausgeglichenen Verstand, der zwischen blitzartiger Erkenntnis und schneckenlahmen Denken schwankte; entweder verstand er etwas sofort oder es musste ihm zigmal erklärt werden. Sein Herz war ähnlich schwankend, womit ich meine, dass er machen Menschen zu sehr vertraute, anderen zu wenig. Auch sein Charakter war schwer einzuschätzen, denn er wurde oft von gegensätzlichen Launen regiert. Seine Augen füllten sich bei jeder rührseligen Geschichte mit Tränen, besonderst wenn es um Kinder oder Hunde ging, aber anderersetit hatte er schon mehr als einmal eine ganze Familie von ihrem Hof verjagt, bloß weil sie ihm ein zu kleines Geschenk gemacht oder nicht genug Ernteerzeugnisse zum Schloss gebracht hatten._

_Conor wusste um seine inneren Konflikte und um sie nach außen deutlich zu machen, spannte er immer zwei Pferde vor seinen Wagen. Er hätte sich genauso gut von einem einzigen Pferd ziehen lassen können, doch wenn man ihn darauf ansprach, antwortete er, dass die Pferde die zwei Steiten seines Wesens verkörperten. "Deshalb ist eines immer schwarz,",sagte er," und das andere weiß". Bat ihn jemand um eine Erklärung, gab er die Frage zurück. "Wie sieht es den in deinem Inneren aus? Kennst du nicht auch das Gefühl, alle zu lieben und zugleich alle zu hassen? Hast du nicht auch Zeiten, wenn alles nach deinen Wünschen geht und trotzdem nicht gut oder richtig erscheint? Das will ich mit meinem schwarzen und meinem weißen Pferd sagen." Und er fügte hinzu: "Vielleicht will ich noch mehr als das sagen, aber ich habe bisher nicht die richtigen Worte dafür."_

_Conor mochte sein, wie er wollte, das Volk von Ulster liebte seinen König. Die Leute sprachen oft über ihn und seine kleinen Eitelkeiten wie zum Beispiel seinen Kleiderstaat. Er liebte bunte Umhänge, die mit Tieren geschmückt waren - einem Wolf, seinen Pferden, einem Jagdhund. Einer der Umhänge war mit dem Bild eines großen Schwertes mit einem juwelenbesetzten Griff verziert. Seine Sandalen, wusste man, mussten aus feinem Kalbsleder und mit ganz weichen Riemen gefertigt sein. Um den Mund hatte er oft grüne Flecken von den Käutern, die er kaute, um seine Zahnschmerzen zu lindern. Der Hof von Ulster war wie ein kleines Dorf. Manche Leute wussten manches von dem, wa vor sich ging und andere taten so, als wüssten sie alles. Die meisten wussten nur sehr wenig und erfanden den Rest, wie Menschen es auf der ganzen Welt tun - das ist Teil dessen, was wir "Klatsch" nennen. Klatsch trifft oft die Wahrheit, weil er auf ein paar Happen Information plus schlauem Reden beruht. Eine andere Form des Klatsches ist das Gerücht, das von Leuten in die Welt gesetzt wird, die darauf hoffen, dass es Wirklichkeit werden möge. Der beste Klatsch allerdings entsteht, wenn etwas neues und rätselhafte geschieht, das niemand erwartet hat und über das kaum jemdand etwas weiß. So kam es, das König Conors Untertanen und seine Höflinge eines Tages wegen einer neuen Klatschgeschichte ganz aus dem Häuschen gerieten. Geredet wurde Folgendes: König Conor sei kurz davor, eine Entscheidung bekannt zu geben, aufgrund der nicht bloß zwei Pferde, sonder auch zwei Frauen in Zukunft für eine Unterhaltung sorgen sollten. Eines stand fest, meinten die Leute: Diese zwei Frauen würden sich nicht so leicht in eine Richtung lenken lassen wie seine zwei Pferde."_

"Zwei Frauen? Was wollte er den mit zwei Frauen? Hatte er nicht schon eine Frau?

„_Manche behaupten aus sicherer Quelle zu wissen, dass eine hochgestellte Dame an den Hof gerufen worden sei. Es war lange bekannt, dass der König einen neuen Kanzler als Nachfolger für seinen alten Onkel suchte, der im vergangenen Jahr gestorben war. Konnte es sein, dass eine Frau berufen wollte? Was für eine seltsame Entscheidung! Nicht nur eine Frau, sonder neine Witwe. Und nicht nur eine Witwe, sondern eine junge Witwe, die noch dazu sehr schön sein sollte."_

„_Was war falsch daran?" _

„_Conor, als kluger, verständiger Mann, mochte schöne Frauen. Aber da war ja noch die Königin. Sie war auch klug und verständig und mochte schöne Frauen ebenfalls, aber nicht so sehr wie er und nur, wenn sie gebührenden Abstand zu ihrem Mann, den König, hielten."_

„Wie gut kannte der König diese Frau?"_ „Sie hieß Dana, so erzälhte man sich jedenfalls. Wo hatte er diese Frau kennen gelernt? Dana stammte aus dem Westen; einer ihrer Brüder war ein Druide, der Priester eines reiches Stammesfürsten; ein anderer war Barde und unterhielt den Hof mit guten Gedichten. Im letzten Jahr war der König Gast bei einer Hirschjagt auf den Ländereien dieser Frau."_

„Hatt es da angefangen?"

„_Nein – wie Dana dem König zum ersten Mal auffiel, das kam so._

_Sechs Jahre zuvor hatte Conor dem Hochkönig von Irland, der südlich von Ulster auf dem Hügel Tara lebte, nicht weit von Newgrange entfernt, seinen jährlichen Anstandsbesuch abgestattet. Auf dem lagen Ritt zurück nach Norden war Conor in ein heftiges Gewitter geraten. Er ritt in scharfem Tempo voran und verlor vier seiner sechs Leibwachen, die nicht mit ihm schritthalten konnten."_

„Das sind die Kerle die überall draußen rumstehen, oder?"

„_Ganz genau. Jedenfalls, Conor und die anderen beiden Kämpen, wie sie genannt werden, suchten Zuflucht in einem Wäldchen. Nicht gerade der beste Ort, wenn Blitze niedergehen, würde ich sagen und vielleicht ein weiterer Hinweis, das der vielgeliebte König von Ulster nicht immer weise handelte._

_Eine Räuberbande traf auf die kleine köngliche Gruppe. Es war zwar hellichter Tag, regnete aber so stark, dass es durch die Bäume tropfte. Der König und seine zwei Kämpen, die alle noch in ihrer Jagdgala waren, sahen aus wie nasse Hühner._

_Auch die Räuber, die in den Wald eindrangen, erkannten sofort, mit wem sie es zutun hatten. Doch anstatt sich zurück zu ziehen, wie man es erwarten könnte, griffen sie an. Kein Mensch konnte hoffen, einen Angriff auf einen König zu überleben, den es gibt auf der ganzen Insel kein sicheres Versteck für solch einen Unhold. Es mussten sehr verzweifelte Männer gewesen sein, oder ganz brutale Bösewichte und sie fielen gnadenlos über die drei her. Zuerst schleuderten sie ihre Speere über die Lichtung. Drei der Speere verfehlten ihr Ziel, aber zwei trafen die Pferde der Leibwachen. Eines der Tiere traf es in die Brust, es starb unter seinem Reiter, dessen Bein zertrümmert wurde, als sein Ross stürzte. Dem anderen Pferd wurde die Flanke durchbohrt, sodass es sich vor Schmerzen aufbäumte. Es warf seinen Reiter ab und stieß mit dem Pferd des Königs zusammen, der sein eigenes Reittier nur mit Mühe zügeln konnte. Conor war nun noch der einzige, der sich noch wehren konnte. Die fünf Räuber rückten näher und zogen ihre langen Schwerter. Conor hakte seinen Schild vom Sattel los und ritt voran. Der Anführer, ein narbengesichtiger Mann mit nur einem Auge, versuchte sich unter Conors schwingendes Schwert zu ducken, musste aber zurück weichen. Zwei der Schurken schlüpften unter seinen Schild, packten sein Bein und schaften es, ihn vom Pferd zu ziehen. Und, obwohl sie ihn zu Boden rangen, verletzte er einen schwer am Hals, traf einen anderen mit dem Buckel des Schildes am Auge und kam wieder auf die Füße. Während einer Conor von vorn bekämpfte, näherten sich zwei von hinten. _

_In diesem Moment kamen zwei fremde Reiter in den Wald galopiert. Auch sie hatten Schutz vor Sturm und Gewitter gesucht. Sie hielten an, schätzten die Lage ein und beschlossen zu helfen. Mit voller Wucht und ritterlichem Schneid sprengten die Neuankömmlinge unter die Banditen und töteten einen davon ohne Federlesens. Die beiden, die Conor verletzt hatte, suchten das Weite, sodass nur noch zwei übrig blieben. Die Fremden sprangen von ihren Pferden, schlizten Bauch und Brust des einen mit ihren Schwertern auf und überließen Conor den Anführer._

_Mit der Leichtigkeit eines Tänzers umkreiste Conor seinen Gegner und stach immer wieder zu. Dann entwaffnete er den Banditen durch einen fürchterlichen Schlag auf dessen Schwertarm. Und tötete ihn schließlich in der großen Geste aller Kriegerkönige mit seinem eigenen Schwert."_

„Also, genauso wie der blonde Heute?! Was hat ihm meine Mam eigentlich getan?"

Deidre überlegte eine Weile. „Ich denke, Garrett wusste nicht so recht, was genau er da tat." „Und warum hat er es doch getan?" „Das war wohl sein Beschützerinstinkt, der ist in letzter Zeit wieder ziemlich aktiv. Das ist genau das Gleiche wie mit deiner Mam. Sie hat auch versucht dich zu beschützen, nur deshalb konnte Garrett sie schlagen." „Also ist er gar nicht so stark wie er tut?" „Glaub mir, das ist er. Nur in manchen Beziehungen ist er weicher. Er lässt gern den Unantastbaren raushängen und ich denke deine Mam tut das auch ziemlich gerne. Sie hat wohl ein bischen zu viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht? Jetzt wird aber geschlafen." Fluchs rutschte Kierran unter die Decke. „Wie hat Conor Dana dann noch kennen gelernt?" „Einer der Fremden lud Conor zu einer Treibjagd auf desen Landsitz ein. Leider kam dieser Fremde, Danas damaliger Mann, bei diesem Ausritt ums leben." Und wie geht die Geschichte weiter?" „Das erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal. Und jetzt schlaf schön."

Written by Michelle

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte stammt aus dem Buch „Schwert und Harfe" und ist nur in wenigen Abwandlungen selbst verfasst. Das Eigentum liegt bei Frank Delany.


	18. 18 Was lange wärt

Kapitel 18: Was lange währt

Vorsichtig schloss Deidre die schwere Tür. Noch ehe sie auch nur einen weiteren Schritt unternehmen konnte, wurde sie von zwei starken Händen gepackt. Zärtlich schmiegte sich ein warmer Körper an ihren Rücken. Ein lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als heiße Küsse über ihren Hals wanderten. „Oh, nicht so stürmisch, Rohan! Garrett ist hier bestimmt irgendwo." „Hey! Oh, ich muss wohl besser auf meinen Stern aufpassen." „Ach, hier ist wohl jemand Eifersüchtig?" „Ich lass nur meinen Beschützerinstinkt raushängen.", lachte er. „Du bist schrecklich. Was würde den mit dem armen Kerl geschehen?" „Wenn ich ihn erwischen würde, müsste ich ihn vermutlich umbringen." „Also das hast du vorhin versucht?" Ja, so ungefähr, ich kann so etwas doch nicht einfach auf mir sitzen lassen." Betrübtes Schweigen. „Sie hat sich verändert. Ich meine, früher war ich alles für sie und jetzt? Meine Tochter hasst mich." „Es war auch eine schwachsinnige Idee in deinem Zustand kämpfen zu wollen. Du hättest sterben können!" „Für dich ist mir nichts zu schade. Außerdem kann ich mich gut an eine junge Frau erinnern, die das ganz anders gesehen hat." „Das war etwas ganz anderes." „Das war überhaupt nichts anderes!" Deidre drehte sich zu ihm um, er nahm ihre Hand in die seine, küsste sie. „Ich vergas, starke Männer, wie du, spüren keine Schmerzen." Sie tippte leicht gegen seine Brust wobei Garrett schlucken musste. „Ganz genau." „Du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen. Ich kenn dich und außerdem, ist das der Mann, in den ich mich verliebt habe."

Langsam wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Vorsichtig wagte sich ein blonder Schopf ins innere der Kammer zublicken. Zaghaft trat der Kleine ein. „Ich kann nicht schlafen. Kann ich bei dir bleiben?" Ohne auch nur eine kleine Antwort abzuwarten, kroch er zu ihr ins Bett. „Woher kennst du die Geschichte? Ist die wirklich passiert?" „Ja, dass hat sich hier alles ganz in der Nähe zugetragen." „Ist dieser Conor dein Papa?" „Nein, dieser Mann lebte vor fast hundert Jahren." „Dann ist er dein Opa?" „So könnte man sagen." „Warum bist du so lieb zu mir? Hast du mich gern?" „Ja, ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern." „Und meine Mam, magst du sie auch?" Freundlich nickte sie ihm zu. „Warum? Woher kennt ihr euch?" „Sie Mal da drüben das Bild. Hat sie nie erzählt wo sie herkommt? Das sie hier geboren wurde." Neugierig griff Kierran nach dem Foto. Worauf die mystischen Ritter zu sehen waren. „Ist das meine Mam?" Er deutete auf einen kleinen Rotschopf, der sich auf Garrett´s Arm an ihn klammerte." „Soll das heißen ich kann dich Großmu…." „Wag es ja nicht diesen Gedanken auszusprechen.

Dunkle Wolken verhüllten die Küste, die Schiffe waren bereit zum Auslaufen. Überall tummelten sich die Männer um auch die letzten Kisten mit Vorräten und Trinkwasser zu verstauen. „Willst du wirklich ablegen, Captain? Es zieht ein Unwetter auf und unser Steuermann ist auch nirgends zu sehen." „Gefällt dir das Wetter nicht, Sven? Warte eine Minute. Wir warten noch bis unser Gast eingetroffen ist, dann setzten wir Segel. In der Zwischenzeit wird Odin den Boten für mich spielen." Fianna faltete den Zettel, an dem sie gerade schieb zusammen und steckte ihn dem Vogel ans Bein. Daraufhin erhob er sich elegant in die Lüfte und schwebte über die Küste davon. Nur einige Sekunden später schoss ein Pfeil in die Höhe, ein lautes Krächzen halte über den Strand. Getroffen trudelte der Falke und fiel zu Boden. „Odin!" „Wie ich sehe ist alles bereit zum Ablegen." Etwas erschrocken drehten sich die beiden um und erblickten Maeve über die Hügel auf sie zu haltend. Fianna verneigte sich in gespielter Demut. „Es ist alles bereit für Euch. Leider wird sich unser Start ein wenig verzögern, doch ich versichere Euch, dass sich mein bester Mann um Euch kümmern wird. „Sven, bring unseren Gast doch unter Deck ins „Gästezimmer". Ich werde bald zurückkehren." „Du sagtest, du würdest meine Ländereien verwalten. Wieso fährst du jetzt doch mit?", wunderte sich Maeve, die etwas perplex schien, als der große Mann sie an den Armen packte und auf eines Boote zerrte. „Das habt Ihr Euch selbst zu zuschreiben. Ihr wart zu Gierig. Ich sagte ich hätte kein Interesse an Kells oder Temra. Aber ich kenne da jemanden. Ich danke Euch für die Vollmacht." Fianna zog die Zügel an und ritt mit angezogenem Tempo davon.

Derweil verlief der Morgen in Kells etwas anders. Deidre saß im Thronsaal und studierte einige Schriften, während sich Kierran seinen Zeichnungen hingab. „Guten Morgen mein Engel.", begrüßte Garrett seine Liebste. Er stockte als sein Blick auf den Jungen fiel. „Wer ist das? Und wo kommt er her?" „Das, mein Lieber, ist jetzt deine Aufgabe." „Meine Aufgabe?" „Du wirst dich um den Jungen kümmern, bis ihn seine Mutter abholt. Damit du mich richtig verstehst!" „Ich soll mich um dieses Balg kümmern? Ich hab andere Pflichten zu erledigen. Warum machst du das nicht?" „Zerbrech dir nicht unnötig den Kopf, um deine Pflichten sorg ich mich." Damit wandte sie sich um und ließ die beiden Jungs allein zurück. „Hey, warte. Wunderbar!" Ratlos sah er den Knirps an, setzte sich neben ihn und suchte nach den Richtigen Worten. „Meinen Glückwunsch, du hast ihr richtig gezeigt, wer hier die Hosen an hat." „Mh, es ist nicht immer wichtig seine Interessen mit aller Macht durch zu setzten. Und überhaupt, was machst du da eigentlich?" „Diese Karten sind alle samt überholt. Seht ihr euch eigentlich eure Insel überhaupt nicht an? Die Wellen und der Wind haben die nord-östlichen Felsen schon fast komplett abgetragen." „Sag mal, deine Mutter. Wie geht es ihr?" „Wir kommen klar." „Und dein Vater, ist das dieser lange?" „Sven? Nein. Mein Vater hat sie sitzen lassen. Sie redet nicht darüber, aber ich weiß, dass er sie nicht geliebt hat. Das war noch ganz am Anfang, bevor sie Captain wurde. Er hat sie überfallen, was immer das heißen soll" „Du hast doch bestimmt noch nichts gegessen. Hast du Hunger?" Langsam nickte der Kleine ihm zu, stand auf und faste seine Hand. Unten in der Küche trafen die beiden auf Angus und Rohan, welche schon fleißig am spachteln waren. „Wow, ich weiß ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt über Kinder nachdenken, aber das ging mir jetzt doch zu schnell.", witzelte Angus. „Du siehst so anders aus als sonst. Hast du etwas mit deinen Haaren gemacht?", fiel Rohan mit ein. Verwirrt griff sich Garrett an den Kopf. „Suchst du das hier?.", fragte Kierran, ein Büschel blonde Haare aus der Tasche ziehend. „Du warst das? Mrh. Iss jetzt, ich will dir dann noch etwas zeigen.", knurrte Garrett.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später erreichte Fianna die Tore von Kells. Wutgeladen lenkte sie ihre Schritte zum Thronsaal. „Hey, stehen geblieben!", forderte ein Soldat. „Im Namen von Kells, ich befehle dir stehen zu bleiben!" „Gib es auf. Du hast kein Durchsetzungsvermögen. An deiner Stelle würde ich einen anderen Beruf wählen." Als all seine Drohungen nicht fruchteten und er fürchten musste die Fremde würde den Thronsaal stürmen und dort wer weiß was anrichten, hielt er Fianna an der Schulter zurück. „Wer hat dir erlaubt mich anzufassen?!" Sie fuhr herum und drückte ihn am Kragen gegen die kalte Steinmauer, fischte nach einem Messer und griff ins leere. „Bin gespannt, was dein Captain dazu zu sagen hat."

Eine kleine Menschenmenge hatte sich im Thronsaal versammelt. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass Maeve kapituliert hätte und noch heute von der Insel verband würde. Andere haben gehört, Maeve währe schon vor Wochen abgehauen und hätte ihr Land schändlich im Stich gelassen. Wieder andere wollten wissen, Maeve arbeite an einem Ungeheuer, so furcht erregend und grausam, dass es vor ihm kein entrinnen gab. Das Stimmengewirr verstummte, als Fianna mit dem Soldatem im Schlepptau herein gepoltert kam. Sofort lag ein zarter Hauch von Angst in der Luft, Fianna konnte förmlich die Gedanken eines jeden einzelnen am Gesicht ablesen. Deidre schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf über dieser Szene. „Du kommst gerade etwas Ungelegen." „Entschuldige, dass ich hier so reinplatze. Ich hab mit deinen Männern ein Hühnchen zu rufen, oder sollte ich sagen Falke?!", giftete sie den Soldaten an. „Muss das jetzt unbedingt sein?" „Er hat mich angefasst und einer von euch hat meinen Falken auf dem Gewissen. Man sollte denken, jemand, der so ein Tier in seinem Wappen trägt erschießt es nicht." „Ich … ich … ich hab nicht mit dem Vogel zu schaffen. Eh … Ehrlich. Ich schwöre.", bibberte der Rekrut. „Du lügst. Du weißt wer es war. Bei uns schneiden wir Lügnern die Zunge ab!" „Das reicht jetzt. Mein Thronsaal…" „… ist kein Schlachtfeld, schon klar.", beendete Fianna den Satz und zum Soldaten, „ Wir regeln das später!" Sie stieß ihn von sich, worauf hin der junge Mann fluchtartig den Raum verließ und dabei fast mit der Wache im Eingang kollidiert währe. „Wie ich sehe ist Kierran nicht hier, ich werde hier warten." Sie ging hinüber zum Kamin und ließ sich an ihm nieder. Im Schneidersitz, das Schwert, des Soldaten an sich gelehnt, döste sie vor sich hin. „Ihr lasst es zu, dass diese Wilde so mit Euch redet, meine Königin?" „Das hab ich gehört. Willst du dich gleich hinten anstellen?" „Es reicht jetzt, junge Dame. Und du. Zügel deine Zunge. Diese Gerüchte, von denen ihr gesprochen habt, sind bereits zu mir vorgedrungen. Ich kann Euch nicht sagen, was Maeve als nächstes Plant. Doch ergeben hat sie sich nicht und solange das der Fall ist, können die Weidegründe nicht geöffnet werden." „Davor braucht ihr keine Angst zu haben.", mischte sich Fianna wieder ins Gespräch. Ohne sich zu regen oder aufzuschauen. „Maeve wird euch nicht länger belästigen. Sie befindet sich in der Obhut meiner besten Männer." Ein unruhiges Raunen ging durch die Menge. „Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, dann überzeugt euch doch selbst." Sie griff nach einem Beutel, den sie am Gürtel bei sich trug und warf ihn Deidre vor die Füße. Mit einem Kopfnicken signalisierte sie dem Soldaten hinter ihr, den Beutel zu öffnen. Dieser zog ein sorgsam zusammen gelegtes Hemd heraus und sah verwirrt drein. „Ich hab versucht es so gut es ging sauber zu bekommen.", erklärte Fianna. „Sieh genauer hin." Zwischen den Lagen des Shirts luckte ein Stück Pergament hervor. Mit einer verneigenden Bewegung reichte die Wache Deidre das Schriftstück. Nach kurzem drüber lesen und mehrmaligem hinsehen nickte sie der jungen Frau zu. „Es ist echt. Das ist eine Vollmacht, unterschrieben von Königin Maeve, die dich als Verwalter einsetzt." „Aye. Ich habe keine Verwendung dafür. Behalt es." Jubel brach aus, die Menschen fielen sich in die Arme und dankten Dagda für dieses Wunder.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	19. 19 Möge Thor über euch wachen

Kapitel 19: Möge Thor über euch wachen

Langsam löste sich die Menge auf. Die Leute strömten guter Dinge hinaus und ließen Deidre und Fianna allein zurück. „Danke. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel das den Menschen bedeutet." „Hab ich was verpasst? Ich weiß, ich war lange weg, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich gleich vergisst." „Entschuldige bitte. Ich hab nur… Lasst uns allein." Die Soldaten und Diener verschwanden. Deidre stand von ihrem Thron und ging auf Fianna zu. „Es ist nur, ich hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben dich jemals wieder zu sehen." Leise Tränen flohen über ihre Wangen. „Bis vor einigen Tagen hab ich nicht mal mehr gewusst, wer ich bin. Und jetzt kommen mir die letzten Jahre so unwirklich vor." Fianna stand auf, blickte Deidre tief in die Augen und schloss sie in ihre Arme.

„Ich hab auch etwas für dich, du hast dafür bestimmt mehr Verwendung." Deidre wies auf den Tisch, der Fianna´s Aufmerksamkeit bisher völlig entgangen war. Aufgereiht, geputzt und geschärft lagen dort zwei Schwerter und sechs Messer. „Königin sein hat auch Vorteile." Fianna griff nach dem Dolch mit der Triskele. „Ein sehr schönes Stück. Wo hast du den her?" „Das ist ein Geheimnis. Wenn ich es dir erzähle, würdest du jemanden umbringen." „Ich verstehe."

Lautes lachen und getöse hallte den südlichen Gang hinauf. Garrett kam, mit Kierran auf seinen Schultern, durch die Tür gerannt. „Und Landung! Abgesessen, Matrose." „Mam!" Kaum, dass ihn Garrett runter gelassen hatte, rannte der Junge auf seine Mutter zu, welche ihn auf den Arm nahm. „Anscheinend hattet ihr sehr viel spaß miteinander?", fragte Deidre. Garrett trat auf sie zu und küsste sie. „Oh, bitte.", riefen Fianna und Kierran wie aus einem Munde. „Ich wusste doch, dass du etwas verheimlichst.", meinte Deidre, als Garrett unter ihrer Berührung zusammen zuckte. „Du gehst augenblicklich zu Cathbat und lässt ihn das ansehen. Und sag ihm, ich will meinen Mann wiederhaben. „Hey, da sind ja meine beiden Lieblingsmänner. Wie seht ihr überhaupt aus?" „Wir haben Schiffe fahren lassen und waren schwimmen und ich bin sogar geritten." „Und eine Schlammschlacht habt ihr euch auch geliefert. Hättet ihr das nicht vor dem Schwimmen machen können. Hast du gekämpft?" „Aye." „Hast du gewonnen?" „Aye." „Das ist mein Junge! Und jetzt wird gebadet." „Das gilt für euch beide.", fügte Deidre zu. „Soll ich euch helfen oder schafft ihr tapferen Männer den Kampf mit der Seife auch allein?" Etwas irritiert sah Garrett sie an. „Keine Sorge, da ist nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe."

„Kierran, kletter auf den Hügel und gib mir ein Zeichen, wann wir ablegen können." „Aye, Captain." Als der Junge außer Hörweite war gab Fianna den Befehl zum Ablegen. Von seinem Posten aus konnte Kierran die nahenden Gestalten erkenne, die er in den letzten Tagen so gut kennen gelernt hatte. Die mystischen Ritter waren gekommen, um sich zu verabschieden. Insgeheim hofften Garrett und Deidre, dass sie dennoch bleiben würden. Freudestrahlend sah der Kleine hinunter zum Strand und musste mit entsetzen feststellen, dass die Flotte ohne ihn ausgelaufen war. Eilig lief er ihnen nach. „Mam, warte! Komm zurück!" Fianna stand auf dem Geländer des letzten Schiffes und zielte mit Pfeil und Bogen auf ihn. „Bleib sofort stehen!" Dennoch rannte er weitere Schritte auf sie zu, blieb apprupt stehen, als ein Pfeil knapp an seinem Fuss vorbei pfiff. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde er von jemanden hoch genommen. Er zappelte und wehrte sich, erkannte aber dann Garrett. „Beruhig dich, sie kommt wieder. In ein paar Wochen ist sie wieder da." Kierran klammerte sich fest an Garrett´s Shirt und fing an zu weinen. Zwei weitere Pfeile flogen auf sie zu, trafen neben sie in den Sand. Einer mit einem Pergament und der andere mit dem Triskelendolch bestückt. Den Rittern blieb nur das bittere Nachsehen.

Geliebte Mutter, geliebter Vater,

Ich kann es noch kaum Glauben, euch nach Jahren der Ungewissheit wieder gefunden zu haben.

Doch ich muss fort. Ich wurde vielleicht auf dieser Insel geboren, aber ich bin nicht länger ein Teil eurer Welt. Mein Platz ist hier, an der Seite meiner Männer.

Kümmert euch gut um meinen kleinen Jungen. Ihn zurück zu lassen fällt mir schwer, doch ich weiß, er ist bei euch in guten Händen. Da, wo ich hingehen werde, hat er noch nichts verloren. Dereinst werden wir uns wieder sehen.

Möge Thor über euch wachen.

Nur wenige Wochen später erreichte das Königreich Kells eine Nachrichte, die das ganze Land erschütterte. Die kleine Flotte war kurz vor dem europäischen Festland von den Römern angegriffen und versenkt worden. Die kampferprobten Nordmänner hatten sich tapfer geschlagen, doch gegen die Übermacht der Römer und ohne den Schutz des Falken, bestand keinerlei Hoffnung auf einen Sieg. Die feindlichen Römer zeigten keinerlei Gnade. Männer, die nicht schon beim Anschlag auf die Boote auf den Meeresgrund gesunken waren, wurden blutig niedergeschlagen oder in die Sklaverei verkauft.

Seit jenem Tag, hofft ein junger Mann die Boote am fernen Horizont zu erblicken, auf die er so verzweifelt wartet.

Heil sér þú

ok í hugum gðum.

Þórr þik þiggi.

Oðinn þik eigi.

Written by Michelle Hastler


	20. Prolog

Prolog

Das ist leider das Ende dieser Story. Sie hat mich fast 3 Jahre lang begleitet und es hat riesigen Spaß gemacht. Doch irgendwann kommt der Punkt, an dem man sagen muss hier ist Schluss. Es wird mir nicht leicht fallen, doch ich habe schon neue Ideen für weitere Geschichten.

Ich hoffe, ihr werdet diese auch mit so viel Begeisterung lesen und euch wieder von mir in die Welt der mystischen Ritter entführen lassen. Abenteuer gibt es noch genug zu bestehen.

Ich möchte mich für das entgegen gebrachte Interesse bedanken. Besondert Abby hat mir sehr geholfen, dass aus der Story zu machen, was sie schließlich geworden ist.

Bleibt den mystischen Rittern treu. In dem Sinne „Für Kells!"

Eure Orla

Written by Michelle Hastler


End file.
